Vibrant Eyes
by SalamanderLights
Summary: "I hope your inheritance is manners" Hermione muttered under her breath. Seventh years are coming into their inheritance. Will the elusive nymphs make a return this year? And why oh why was the Gryffindor flag, above the table of said house, on fire. Nymph!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The entire population of Howarts students were buzzing at the begining of the Welcome Feast. The golden trio had defeated Voldemort at the end of last year, and now they could all live happily, no longer afraid of not surviving to see dawn each day.

The seventh years seemed particularly excited. They would all be turning seventeen this year, a legal adult in the wizarding world. Along with that, when a witch or wizard turned seventeen, they came into an 'inheritance' of sorts. For some, this just meant a slight raise in their power, for others bigger and better things could be lying in wait.

Teachers were always on alert during one of their seventh years birthdays. It may be rare, but entirely possible, for dormant genes of a magical creature to be awakened in one of their students. In which case the 'problems' that went along with that needed to be remedied fast.

"Before we eat" Headmaster Dumbledore said, rising from his chair. "I would like to introduce you to the Head Boy and Girl this year. Could Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, please come up here?"

Clapping was heard all around the hall as the two not-so-much-enemies-anymore made their way to stand in front of the teachers table.

War changed people, and it had definitely changed Draco Malfoy. Gone was the adolescent who disliked everyone below him, and in his place stood a man. A battle worn man who was equal with everyone. A man who stood on the light side of the war, along with his mother and father who saw the error of their ways just in time.

Hermione Granger had changed too, but you could only tell if you looked in her eyes. They looked worn and wise. Holding so many images and secrets that no one should ever be subjected too, especially at such a young age.

The two of them had fought back to back against a circle a Death Eaters in the midst of the Final Battle. If that didn't make them drop their grudges then nothing would. Both were valiant and managed to incapacitate them all, with the help of Ron who came up behind the circle.

"They will be sharing living quarters on the fourth floor" the old man continued "if you need either of them, please do knock on their portrait hole and they will assist you. Now, tuck in."

"Great" Hermione heard Draco mutter. "Now we're no doubt going to be woken up at ungodly hours."

"Don't worry" she whispered back "I'll put up a silencing spell so we won't hear anything."

He grinned thankfully at her, before they both made their way back to their tables for the feast, which was in full swing already.

"So Hermione" Ron said with a mouthful of food. "Do you reckon you'll get any cool inheritance tomorrow?"

She had always thought being the oldest in the year was a good thing, she had always felt more mature. But now? Everyone was waiting for her to go through the inheritance first, to see what happened. She felt like a scapegoat.

"I don't think so" she replied glumly. "I'm a muggle born, what sort of inheritance could I have? It's Harry that should be interesting. The Potter line has all sorts of dormant genes in it."

"It does?" Harry asked in awe.

"Of course it does! Have you never looked through your family history?" she snapped.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "So what sort of stuff could I expect?"

"Well" she started, going into lecturing mode. "You could get an increase in power, although you're powerful enough already! There have been some veela genes in the line somewhere, and seer powers; although 'the sight' is still a load of rubbish if you ask me. You could get the skill of broomless flight or you could be a Legilimens."

"Wow" Harry and Ron breathed.

"I could read people's minds!" Harry announced happily. "Imagine if I could read Snape's mind!"

"Broomless flight would be so awesome! I hope my inheritance is that cool" Ron interrupted, spraying mash potatoes everywhere.

"I hope your inheritance is manners" Hermione muttered under her breath.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore showed Draco and Hermione the Head's Dorm, located behind a picture of a griffin and a snake; apparently the images changed depending upon what houses the Head Boy and Girl were in.

Stepping inside the room, they froze. It was fantastic. Black leather couches sat in the centre of the room in front of a giant fire place. The walls were varying shades of blue, with hints of gold and silver. Stairs were on either side of the room, the left side leading to Hermione's bedroom, the right to Draco's. Between the rooms was a shared bathroom, only accessible through either of the bedrooms.

"Not bad, is it Granger?" Draco announced after they had both stopped exploring their new home.

"Not at all, Malfoy" she replied smiling. "I do think I'm going crash out for the night now though."

"Why?" the blonde haired boy replied slyly. "Weasley wear you out?"

Hermione laughed. "Only if Zabini did the same to you" she winked, before ascending her stairs and hopping into bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep before her birthday the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache the next day. 'Great start to my birthday' she thought bitterly.

She looked around her room; it was nice enough for her. King size bed with crimson sheets, a desk for homework, a large bookcase and a full length mirror were her favourite parts of it. Seeing a small pile of present at the end of her bed, she grinned, before deciding she would open them after she was dressed.

Getting up, Hermione moved into the bathroom and locked the door leading into Draco's room. Couldn't have him just barraging in with her in there!

With groggy eyes she looked blearily into the mirror. "My hair looks quite nice today" she muttered. "At least something is going right."

After splashing cold water onto her face, she looked up again, more awake. And screamed.

Draco, who was struggling to put his socks on next door, fell over before he rushed to the bathroom door when he heard Hermione scream. Wait, Hermione? The door was locked. Shit. He ran into their shared common room, one sock on one sock off, just as Professor Dumbledore entered through the portrait hole.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy" he said wearily. "Please do wait here in the common room until I've sorted out young Miss Granger, I do believe she will be needing your knowledge and support."

Knowledge and support? What the hell was wrong? Never the less he sat down on one of their smooth leather couches and waited.

Up in the bathroom, Hermione finally managed to compose herself and looked in the mirror again. Purple. No, violet. Her eyes were a starting shade of violet. They'd be seen miles off!

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked from outside her bathroom door. "Could you come out here please?"

'Oh great, this must be big if Dumbledore's here' she thought bitterly. 'Why can't I just have a normal life?'

She sighed, and then opened the door to her bedroom, coming face to face with a very worried looking Dumbledore sat on her bed.

"What's wrong with me sir" she whispered, barely audible.

"Nothing is wrong per say Miss Granger" he replied, getting up off of her bed. "Please come down to the common, Mr Malfoy and I must explain some things to you."

"Draco?" she questioned, not noticing she called him by his first name.

"Yes, Draco. He does not know of your.. situation.." he said slowly. "But I do believe he possesses the knowledge that you need."

She nodded slowly, before making her way into the common room, to sit by a very worried and frustrated looking Draco.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the moment she stepped foot in the room.

"Yes, Draco. I think so" she said, looking at him.

His mouth fell open.

Shit, the eyes.

"Oh yeah, apart from theses, I guess this is my inheritance" Hermione continued, gesturing to her newly acquired vibrant eyes.

"Inheritance, but you're a muggle born" Draco stated.

"That's what I said" she replied, feeling confused as to how she ended up with an 'inheritance' as dormant genes were not found in muggle bloodlines.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said gravely. "You do indeed have an inheritance, but what I have to tell you could put you in some danger, and I do hope Mr Malfoy here will be able to keep an eye on you."

"Does this have something to do with my eyes?" she questioned. "How can that put me in danger? They're just eyes."

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said again. "Do you know what a nymph is?"

Draco's mouth fell open, again.

"She's.. She's.. a.." he stuttered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy I do believe Miss Granger is a nymph."

"A nymph?" she squeaked. "I'm a magical creature? Is that what's dangerous?"

"A nymph, Miss Granger, was once a very prized wife for a pureblood wizard. They were very well-respected and sort after due to their ability to control one of four elements."

"Fire, earth, water or air" she recited. "So I have elemental magic? How will I know which one I can control?"

"We will get to that later, Hermione" the Headmaster said. He looked to Draco, who had finally shut his mouth. "Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you've heard of the stories about why nymphs disappeared, please do inform us."

"Urrr.." he started. "Well, nymphs became such prized wives in the upper class society that they started getting forced into pureblood marriages. From then on the population of nymphs decreased as they started to hide, to avoid such a fate."

"And since then" the bearded man continued. "They were believed to be extinct."

"So people will try to marry me?" Hermione asked, scared.

"We can try to keep you hidden Miss Granger, if that's what you want. But your eyes are rather noticeable, the down side of being a nymph. They have vibrant coloured eyes, depending on the girl's aura, and a form of body art somewhere upon their person relating to the element they can control" Dumbledore narrated.

"I have a tattoo?" she yelled. "Wait, girls? Aren't male nymphs born too?"

"First off, nymphs are not born, Miss Granger, they are made. To become a nymph, the child must have two copies of the gene, one from either parent. Having one copy of the gene was rare in itself, let alone two people with the gene ever meeting. On top of that, the child must be magical, and female; else the nymph DNA will lie forever dormant, making a muggle born nymph the rarest there was. The nymph is finally created on the girl's seventeenth birthday, when the dormant genes become activated."

"So I'm really rare then? How many other nymphs are there at the moment?"

"None, Miss Granger. You may become very valued among the Wizarding World very quickly."

She gulped. This was not what she wanted for a normal life.

"So if she knows her element from the tattoo, how does she learn how to control it?" Draco asked, looking across at the Headmaster.

"That is where you come in Mr Malfoy. Once Miss Granger finds the tattoo and therefore her element, I wish for you to take her back to Malfoy Manor for the day. I want both of you to get all the information you can from your library, Draco, and then go from there."

"What about Mother and Father?" he questioned.

"I'm sure Miss Granger will not be in any danger if they were to know of the situation."

Hermione nodded her consent to Mr and Mrs Malfoy knowing of her 'situation' as Dumbledore so wonderfully put it, before making her way back up stairs to get dressed, too shocked to say anything more.

"Happy Birthday, by the way!" Draco called up after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Reaching her room, Hermione looked at the still unopened presents on her bed. She took one off the pile and read the label.

_Happy Birthday Hermione!_

_I hope you like it._

_See you later, Love Harry xx_

She opened the box to reveal a delicate charm bracelet, with three charms already hanging from it. A cat, a wand and a book that looked suspiciously like _Hogwarts: A History._

She smiled and put it on before divesting herself of her pyjamas, mortified that she had sat through that entire conversation in them.

Draco and Dumbledore must be laughing their heads off at the image of her sat all confused in her blue penguin sleep wear. She sighed, nothing could change that now.

Looking in her mirror, she screamed for a second time that morning.

Mere seconds later she heard a banging on her door.

"Are you alright in there Hermione?" Draco called through the door, obviously worried.

"Umm.. Yeah.. I just found my tattoo, I'll show you when I get out" she replied before looking once again at the massive piece of body art that covered her person.

What looked like leaves of ivy started at her hips, weaving their way up her sides and round her back to end on her shoulder blades. It all looked very delicate. The vine was greenish in colour, the leaves attached to it though, were a mix between red, orange and yellow, seemingly to be made of fire.

'That's my element then' she thought. 'I swear Dumbledore said this body art was small, bloody old coot.'

Having spent enough time looking at her reflection, she donned a purple shirt to match her eyes, with black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair, which now fell in smooth ringlets down her back, before making her way back downstairs, all the while thinking she had to find out why her hair was now much tamer.

Entering the common room again she saw Draco all but bouncing with excitement at finding out which element she could control.

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked, wanting to keep him in suspense.

"He left for breakfast, we'll eat at the Manor" he replied. "Now come on, which element is it?"

"Fire" she replied simply.

"Can I see the tattoo?"

"Only if you tell me why you're so agreeable to taking me the Manor and looking after me" she replied, she really was curious.

"Malfoy's have always been protective of their friends and family, Hermione. It's the least I could do to make up for the last six years."

She smiled. Friends. She knew they had become friends of sorts since the battle, but actually hearing him say it let her know it was for real.

"So, can I see it?" he questioned again.

She lifted the front of her shirt up so he could see her hips, before turning around and pulling the back up to her neck to reveal the top of the overly large image.

"Wow. That looks amazing."

"Bit over the top though, don't you think?"

"Nothing is too over the top to a Malfoy."

She giggled. It was so true.

"Shall we go then?" he questioned, holding his arm out for her to take, before escorting her to the fireplace.

'So we're flooing' Hermione thought. 'Better then apparition I suppose. That always makes me feel sick. I wonder if nymphs have their own method of travel..'

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco called out, interrupting her thoughts, before they disappeared into the green flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione and Draco fell out of the fireplace in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Hermione barely had time to stand up straight before a house elf popped into the hall with them.

"Master Draco is home!" it squeaked. "Missy shall go fetch the Master and Mistress" the creature continued, before popping away again.

"You have house elves?" Hermione grumbled angrily.

"Yes, we do" Draco replied. "And I'm glad of it; you try cleaning a place this huge, or even find your parents in it!"

Looking around, Hermione understood what he was saying. Malfoy Manor seemed huge, and this was just the entrance hall! There was a marble stair case leading off to the left of it, a lounge opposite, and various other big looking rooms to the left and right.

The décor was Slytherin green and silver she noted sadly, it would've been nice to see some other colours in the mix.

"Ah Draco" the elder Malfoy said, announcing his and his wife's presence at the top of the stairs. "What brings you home so very soon? You only went back to school yesterday."

"Professor Dumbledore gave us the day off" he replied, gesturing between himself and the now slightly scared Hermione, as Mr and Mrs Malfoy descended the stairs.

Lucius Malfoy had always frightened her a little bit. It lessened when he joined the light side, but he was still a very intimidating and powerful man.

"And what exactly did he give you and Miss Granger a day off for?" Narcissa cut in, upset that her son was missing lessons already!

"She's a nymph" he said simply.

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs for just coming right out and saying it, he could have breached the subject with at least one ounce of subtlety, like 'Hermione came into her inheritance today, you'll never guess what she is' but no.

"She's a what?" Lucius barked, his composed persona leaving him.

"A nymph, father" Draco replied coolly. "And the Headmaster has given us the day off to research nymphs in the library."

"A nymph, oh how wonderful!" chimed Narcissa.

Hermione grinned at her. She had always liked Narcissa Malfoy; she seemed as motherly as Mrs Weasley.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked her.

She gulped. "Yes sir" she said, looking up at him, showing him her eyes.

"Violet" he whispered in awe. "You are aware of the history and extreme rarity of nymphs aren't you?"

"I am Mr Malfoy, which is why we're researching here I guess. At Hogwarts, if word got out then I could be in a lot of trouble" she replied sadly. Trouble really was not her thing.

"Oh you poor thing!" Narcissa cut in. "Draco, take her to the library, start researching right away. I'll get Missy to bring you up some breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said as they climbed the stairs.

"A nymph" she heard Lucius whisper in wonderment as she passed him. "An honest to Merlin nymph."

Reaching the library, Draco pushed open the two gigantic oak doors and Hermione's jaw near enough hit the floor. The Malfoy's library was a complete two stories high, three of the four walls being totally covered in bookshelves. The fourth wall sported a huge window with a series of comfortable looking couches in front of it.

Leading her over to the magical creatures section, Draco picked out all the books with references to nymphs before they went and settled into one of the sofas, placing their pile of books on the table in front of them.

Breakfast was brought in by Missy, and once finished, they started to read and announce facts that they found to be of importance.

"It says that nymphs don't have mates" said Draco, looking up from his book.

"You mean I could've had to have found a mate?" Hermione replied horrified, but relieved that she didn't have to be worried by that.

"Well just count yourself lucky that you don't have to. Veela's and Vampyre's don't have that privilege."

"Speaking of Veela's, it says I get 'beauty like that of Veela'" Hermione quoted. "That would explain why my hair looks better today."

Draco nodded thoughtfully before a comfortable silence settled around them as they continued to look through their books.

"It says my eyes will turn black when I'm angry" Hermione broke the silence a few moments later.

"Remind me to never make you angry, I would be too intimated to face down someone who had black eyes."

Hermione giggled, shocked and pleased at how well they were getting along.

A short while later, Hermione's book fell from her grasp. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

Before Draco could even asked what the matter was, she whispered "it.. it said.. it said that I have wings."

The book Draco was holding joined Hermione's on the floor.

"Now this is turning out to be quite an awesome inheritance" he commented.

"Yeah if you discount the 'prized possession' and forced marriages" she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, apart from that. So how do you get your wings?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It says the same way as I control my element, I just will it to happen."

"Do you want to go and try it?"

"Try what, get my wings or control fire?"

"Both" he replied shortly. "Come on we'll go outside, no doubt we'll need lots of space."

"And Merlin help me if I burn down your library!" she said before following him outside. Their books being left behind on the table and floor, Missy would no doubt get them later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Draco led her to a secluded area in the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. It was a huge circular stretch of bare lawn, with trees all around them to keep from prying eyes. The grounds of the Manor covered more than several acres, a variety of flowers from the entire world planted in it, the conditions around them spelled to what the plant needed.

Reaching and entering the trees on the far left side of the grounds, Draco asked if she was ready.

"I think so" she mumbled back. She was truly nervous now, what if something went wrong? What if she hurt herself? What if she hurt Draco?

"Okay, let's start with the safer of your two skills, will your wings out?"

Hermione thought hard. I want my wings. I want my wings. I want my wings.

She felt a rush of wind behind her then a stab of pain, causing her to crumble to the ground if two arms hadn't shot out and held her up.

"Well that hurt" she muttered, standing straight again.

Draco didn't reply. He seemed too fascinated with something behind her to even notice she had spoken.

"Earth to Draco" she called, turning around to see what he was staring at. She saw nothing. Just the trees surrounding them. "What are you looking at?"

"Your wings" he said under his breath. "They're beautiful."

Her wings? Her wings! She had done it!

Pulling out her wand, she conjured up a mirror, and what she saw made her just as speechless as Draco.

Her wings stretched about a metre and a half to either side of her. How had she not noticed that? They were the same startling shade of violet as her eyes and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. They weren't made of feathers but instead seem to resemble the delicate wings of a butterfly. She touched them, they seemed anything but delicate.

Then she screamed for the third time that day. Releasing her wings had resulted in horrible consequences for her shirt, which now lay in tatters on the ground, leaving her in just her jeans and bra.

By instinct, her wings wrapped around her bare frame, shielding her from Draco's view. Great. How much had he seen?

Snapping out of his trance like state, Draco started chuckling.

"Come on out Hermione. I've seen it all now."

"I don't want to" she sulked. Her reply muffled by her wings.

"How about we conjure you a tube top?" he questioned, trying to goad her out of her self-enforced dome. "Then you can keep the wings out and still be modestly covered up."

Her wings parted slightly at this. Score one to Draco, for a good idea.

"Okay" she muttered. "I'll conjure one. Although I'll never understand how you of all people know what a tube top is!"

Moments later her wings retracted, revealing a very red looking Hermione donned in a silver tube top.

"I'm so embarrassed" she muttered.

"Don't be" Draco replied soothingly, before a wide grin spread across his face. "If it helps I could take my shirt off too?"

That made her laugh, and go even redder if that were possible.

"No. Merlin no, Draco. It's alright" she smiled, still laughing at the hurt look on his face, which once again formed a sly grin.

"Shall we get started on your elemental magic then?"

"Absolutely" she agreed, trying to mentally conjure up some fire. Nothing happened.

"Come on then" Draco called from the other side of the circle, having moved there in the hopes that he wouldn't be set alight if anything went wrong.

"I'm trying!" she called. "I just can't seem to manage it."

"Maybe you need to build up to being able to conjure it from nowhere" he suggested. "Here, try mess around with this" he said, pulling out his wand and igniting a small fire in the middle of their circle.

Tentatively, Hermione walked over to it, and then swept her hand through the flames. It didn't hurt. 'So I can withstand flames? I would make a good fire fighter' she thought.

Crouching down next to the fire, she put her hand in the midst of it again, concentrated hard, before withdrawing it, a small ball of flame still burning in her now outstretched hand.

"Wow" she heard from over her shoulder, making her jump and the ball of fire to go rocketing upwards as her arm jolted.

With lightning fast reflexes Draco withdrew his wand and shot water straight up at the ball of flame which was descending right on top of him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Draco!" Hermione said in a panic, looking at the now wet Draco, the water from his own spell having fallen back on top of him.

"It's quite alright" he said, moving some of his damp blonde locks out of his eyes. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have startled you. Now try again, this time I promise I won't say anything, for fear of my life if nothing else."

Hermione smiled before withdrawing another flame ball from the fire. She held it at arm's length and willed it to grow. The ball got bigger, and bigger, but did not gain anyway weight, she noticed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco backing away from the swirling ball of fire which by now was bigger than his head.

Hermione turned around sharply and threw the ball at a nearby tree. It hit its mark dead on, the tree bursting into flames.

More water came from over her shoulder, Draco deciding to put out the now smouldering tree.

"Just because we moved out to the garden doesn't mean you can set fire to my trees" he chided lightly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what would happen."

"You're a know-it-all Hermione! The tree was bound to set alight."

She blushed. Yeah, she should've known that.

"I was just checking" she replied haughtily, then turned and did it again, much to Draco's dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

After Draco finally managed to get the girl to stop destroy the trees, they made their way back to the Manor and the fireplace, after saying a quick goodbye and thank you to his parents.

"Hogwarts Head Dorm" they yelled, flooing back to their common room.

They stepped out of the fire place as the clock chimed five, dinner time. Hermione collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

"Think you can make it to the Great Hall?" Draco asked cheekily. "Or do I have to carry you?"

"I'm sure I can make it" she replied. "But what do I say about my eyes?"

"Just say it was your inheritance, a raise in power and a change in eye colour."

"Will they believe that?"

"Who cares, they're all a bunch of dunderheads" he said, parroting his god fathers words.

After changing their clothes they made their way down to dinner. There was no way in hell that Hermione was going to be seen by anybody else wearing a tube top. The humiliation of it!

Walking through the doors together, the hall quieted.

'Where have they been all day?'

'Didn't she come into her inheritance?'

'Look at her eyes!'

'Why are they walking in together?'

Finally making it to the Gryffindor table, Hermione smiled at her friends. Only to be met by three open mouths in return.

"Where have you been all day!" Ron hissed angrily.

"What does it matter, you don't control me."

"I'm your boyfriend Hermione; you're supposed to tell me what you're doing! And you're not supposed to be hanging around with the likes of HIM" he yelled, pointing over to Draco who sat watching the scene from the Slytherin table. "And what the HELL happened to your eyes!"

"I'm not supposed to do anything!" she yelled back. "You can't tell me who I can and can't spend my time with! It's MY birthday; I can do what I want!" she replied, her voice slowly escalating.

Looking over at the now enraged nymph, Draco noticed that her eyes had turned black. Shit. Now no one knew what would happen.

"NOW what the hell has happened to your eyes? They've gone black, you freak!" Ron yelled, absolutely putting his foot in it. In it. Above it. Beyond it.

"How dare you!" she screeched. The entire hall watching the argument with bated breath, even the professors seemed transfixed, rather unsure of how to react. Why had the girl's eyes gone from violet to black?

And why oh why was the Gryffindor flag, above the table of said house, on fire.

Hermione stood up and made to move from the hall, not noticing the damage she had involuntarily done to the flag above her head. Draco got up and ran to catch up with her. Her eyes slowly returning to violet, the further away from Ronald she got.

"Don't you dare go near her, Ferret!" Ron yelled, standing up.

"Or what Weasley, it's your fault she's leaving!"

Ron pulled out his wand and Hermione once again saw red. Or in her case, black.

"Stupefy!" the idiotic red head yelled, pointing his wand in Draco's direction. Now that DID shake the teachers from their reverie.

Acting on instinct, Hermione threw herself in front of Draco, her violet wings bursting from her back causing her shirt to yet again lie in tatters on the floor.

The spell hit her vibrant appendages and fizzled out.

The entire population of students and teachers stared at her, stood there in her bra, in front of Draco Malfoy of all people, with giant wings expanding from her person and the fire like tattoo she sported on most of her top half exposed for all to see. A troll could have been rampaging through the school again and no one would have noticed.

"Shit" she muttered.

"This could take some explaining" Draco replied, earning a small chuckle from the partially clad girl in front of him, her wings now drawing in around the two of them, hiding them partially from view.

"You don't say."

"Can you pull your wings in?" he asked.

Her face turned into that of one of upmost concentration, before she shook her head.

"I'm too nervous!"

"Here take my cloak" he said. "Removing it from around his shoulders. "I know it won't go over your oh so wonderful wings, but you can drape it around your neck to cover your front."

"Thanks" she whispered. "I guess we should face the riot now."

Hermione did as Draco suggested with the cloak, and slowly turned around. Jumping back slightly when she came face to face with a very annoyed looking Ronald Weasley and perplexed looking Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore was still sat in the middle of the Head Table, letting the scene play out; it was for Miss Granger's own good.

"Ummm..." she started. "I hope you all enjoy dinner, we'll be leaving now!" she said quickly, before all but running out of the Great Hall, dragging Draco along with her.

They ran all the way back up to the Head's Dorm, locking and silencing the room as per their plan at the beginning of the year, before agreeing that they could definitely wait for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

In the more comfortable environment of the Head's Dorm, Hermione managed to retract her wings again, leaving her wrapped up in Draco's cloak.

"I'm spending way too much time with no shirt on around you" she muttered, collapsing into the couch.

"I'm enjoying it" he replied, a full blown smirk upon his aristocrat face as he sat down next to her.

"Oh shut up and tell me how the hell we are going to explain that?" she panicked, pointing to the portrait hole, as she couldn't exactly point to the Great Hall from here. Wait, did I say we? Yes, we. Draco was way too involved to back out of this now.

"I don't know" he sighed. "We can either ignore everyone, or just tell them you're a nymph."

"But what if people try to hurt me?"

"Like they'd be able to hurt you; or do you not remember your act of heroism when you threw yourself in front of that stunner?"

"Well I can't exactly do that all the time, it destroys my clothes!"

"Then wear a tube top under them, and then if the need arises for you to have you wings out, at least you'll still be decent."

"You know, that's not a bad idea" she mussed. "Especially coming from someone who prefers to see girls unclothed."

"I'm not that bad" he whined.

"Whatever, Ferret" she smirked at him.

"I'm so hurt."

"Go cry me a river."

"Stop picking on the innocent."

Hermione snorted. Like hell was she picking on the 'innocent'. Draco Malfoy was far from that.

"Did you not see what you did to that poor innocent flag above the Gryffindor table?" he continued.

"What did I do to the flag?"

"Well, let's just say I think you've learnt to conjure fire from nowhere."

"Did I burn the flag?"

"The Headmaster is going to have to get a new one, if that's what you mean."

Hermione groaned and buried her head in Draco's shoulder. What a birthday this was turning out to be. Wait, it was her birthday. Presents! They were still in her room. She sat up straight and withdrew her wand. Draco looked at her confused until the pile of multicoloured parcels zoomed out of her room and landed on the table in front of them.

"I didn't have time to open them this morning" she said, picking up a badly wrapped present covered in Quidditch wrapping paper. Must be from Ron. She was proved correct when she read the label.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope you get a cool inheritance_

_Love Ron xx_

"Cool inheritance?" she yelped. "Not even a 'I hope you have a good day'"

She tore the paper off the present in anger. Quidditch wrapping paper. She hated the sport! Looking down she growled. Chocolate frogs. She didn't even like chocolate! Boyfriends were meant to know this sort of thing!

Draco noticed that her eyes had gone black; this was Weasley's fault AGAIN, he noted.

Hermione picked up a present wrapped in purple paper, this one from Ginny. Inside she found another charm for her bracelet that was of a little cauldron, and the newest copy of Moste Potent Potions that she had been eyeing in Flourish and Blotts before school started.

She smiled. Ginny knew her so well.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Hermione opened the rest of her gifts.

Down in the Great Hall, it was anything but silent. A few moments after Hermione and Draco had fled, it was in total uproar.

'She's a demon!'

'Her eyes were black!'

'She left her shirt on the floor.'

'Did you see that tattoo? I want a tattoo!'

'She's got wings!'

'The Gryffindor flag is on fire.'

'What?'

'The Gryffindor flag is on fire.'

'Shit!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ron could be heard bellowing over all of the chatter the younger years were making.

"Sit down Ron!" Ginny snapped.

"I will not sit down! What the hell is wrong with Hermione!" he demanded of anyone who was listening.

"I'm sure she'll tell us if we ask, Ron" Harry Potter said, standing up. "Now let's go up to their room and find out shall we?"

The three of them made to make their way out of hall, Ron angrily so, but quickly jumped out of the way of a Hufflepuff who had finally decided to put out the flames consuming the red and gold flag above them.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Ginny muttered, looking up at the charred remains of their House flag, before following the boys out of the hall and up to the Head's Dorm. Stepping over the remains of Hermione's shirt on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Inside the common room, Hermione had just unwrapped the last of her presents, a locket necklace from her parents. Inside was a photo of her and them from the previous summer, all smiling widely at the camera.

She smiled wistfully; she really did miss them during term time.

Waving her wand at the pile of desecrated wrapping paper, she banished it to wherever banished things were banished to. The banishing room, she decided it was called.

Sighing happily she rested her head on Draco's shoulder, before once again glaring at the disgusting chocolate treats her meant-to-be-loving-paramour had gotten her, totally unaware that said paramour was knocking furiously on the portrait hole at that moment. Thank Merlin for silencing spells.

BOOM.

Hermione sat up so fast that she fell off the couch, not noticing that Draco's cloak had fallen open in the process, revealing her lack of a shirt. Draco had jumped up, wand drawn in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Wand tip pointed at what was left of the entrance to their common room where Ron, Harry and Ginny stepped out of the settling dust.

"I told you not to do that!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

Before he could reply though, Draco cut in. "What the HELL do you think you're doing!" he bellowed. "You just destroyed our ENTIRE common room, Weasel!"

"And what were you doing that you couldn't hear us knock!" piped up Harry.

"That's still no excuse to blast our door down, is it?" Hermione said sharply, standing up and pulling the cloak further around her before anyone noticed. Sadly she wasn't quick enough.

"You're not even wearing a shirt!" Ron shouted, pointing at Hermione.

"Well it's not like I want to keep ruining them with my blasted wings is it!" she yelled back, her eyes going black for the third time that day.

"Your eyes are black AGAIN!" the stupid red head continued.

"That they may be! And last time this happened you called me a freak! How dare you! All I wanted was a normal birthday, not be called a freak by my own pathetic boyfriend!"

"Pathetic now am I? I'm not the one walking round half dressed in front of a fucking FERRET!"

"Leave Draco out of this! He's helped me a lot more than you today!"

"That's because we don't know what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I tried to tell you at dinner, but all you did was stare at me before going off on one about how I happened to walk into the Great Hall with my FELLOW Head of Hogwarts!"

"What about them bloody wings then! And that tattoo!"

"What do you even care about my inheritance, you don't even know that I don't like chocolate!"

At this point Hermione had grown so angry that not only were her eyes black, but a fire had just roared to life in the grate. 'Uh oh this won't end well. Not that it started all too great' Draco thought, surveying the damage done to their room.

Hermione flicked her wrist and the chocolate frogs that the idiotic moron had bought her, sprung to life and leapt over to the startled red head, jumping on his head, shoulders and chest repeatedly before melting all over him.

"ARHH, what was that for you stupid MUDBLOOD!" he yelled.

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

"Are you freaking KIDDING me! How DARE you, Ronald Weasley! How dare you! We are so over; I don't even know why I bothered!"

"FINE! Lavender was so much more fun anyway! At least SHE put out!"

Hermione had had it, summoning some fire using her elemental magic; she launched it at Ron as hard as she could. It hit him right in the chest causing him to cry out in shock and pain before both Harry and Ginny sprayed water on him. She had forgotten they were in the room and had the good grace to blush.

"You bloody cow!" Ron continued to yell. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'M A NYMPH!" she yelled, wings bursting from her back yet again, the cloak falling to the floor as flames seemed to surround the girls entire being.

Yet more silence filled the room.

"I think you should leave" Draco said, breaking the tension.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The three intruding Gryffindor's, too shocked to do anything else, did as Draco said and left the Head's Dorm.

Waving his wand Draco repaired the damage the stupid trio had done, before turning back the Head Girl who had a look of upmost panic on her pretty face. Wait, pretty? Well, she had definitely become prettier since her inheritance, that's a given. Or maybe it had just enhanced her natural beauty. Oh, shut up Malfoy. At least she wasn't on fire anymore.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked, as the girl was currently looking up and down her arms as if trying to decide where the flames that previously engulfed her had come from.

"I- I think so" she muttered, eyes finally back to a normal colour, not that violet was considered normal for eyes. But it was a darn side better then black. He chuckled mentally. Snape would kill him for that; his god father loved his dark eyes.

"You realise you are, yet again, topless in front of me, right?"

"Oh shit. I give up, I'll just walk around like this!" she cried, arms flailing.

"Accident rates would go up tenfold if you do, as the entire male population of Hogwarts would fall down the stairs due to leering at you" he muttered, all too darkly. Not that he was jealous, oh no. Protective maybe, yes protective, that's what Dumbledore had asked of him wasn't it? Protect Miss Granger?

"I want to go to the library" the girl announced, still stood in the exact same spot she had been throughout the entire encounter with the other three red and gold 'heroes'.

"I take it this is to look up why the hell you just burst into flames? But for the love of Merlin, go and get dressed!" What was he, a babysitter?

"I'm going Malfoy!" Back to Malfoy are we? It's probably just because she's angry.

After Hermione had put on her third shirt that day, this time with a transfigured tank top beneath it, the two of them made their way up to the library.

Pushing the heavy oak doors open, they headed for the back left corner where the section on magical creatures was located. Reaching said corner, Hermione stopped dead. Harry and Ginny were already sat at the table in the corner, and already had what appeared to be all the books containing some sort information on nymphs in front of them.

The red headed girl looked up, and much to Hermione and Draco's shock, smiled.

"Umm... Aren't you guys mad at me?"

"Oh Merlin no, Ron's needed a thrashing like that for months!" Ginny replied, her grin widening just reliving the memory.

"And you don't mind that I didn't tell you about the urr, situation I'm in, until I just blurted it out?"

"Well it's not like you had time is it? We stared at you upon your arrival to the hall, then Ron started yelling, then well, you obviously know the rest" Harry muttered, blushing slightly. "But please do enlighten me as to why you couldn't hear us knock?"

"We put up locking and silencing spells if you must know" Hermione replied sharply.

"Silencing spells?" Harry gulped.

"Harry James Potter! Get your head out of the gutter! They were put up so WE couldn't hear OUTSIDE, not so that the outside couldn't hear the inside. Honestly" she sighed.

Draco chuckled, Potter had really looked ill at the thought of them having to place silencing spells on their Dorm. Ouch. He was pretty sure he just took an elbow to the rib.

"Shut up Draco" the nymph hissed. Yep, that had to have been an elbow.

"So what are you two doing here this late?" Harry asked Hermione, before eyeing Draco suspiciously, still not fully trusting him even after they fought on the same side of the war.

"We came to research why the hell I caught fire in the common room" Hermione said, as though this were the most natural thing on the planet, but after the day she had already had nothing much more could surprise her.

"Well we've already got all the books on nymphs" Ginny stated. "Sit down; we'll work through them together."

Hermione smiled and seated herself next to two of her four friends, the third one hesitantly sat down next to her.

"So where and why did you leave Ron?" Hermione asked, curious as to the whereabouts of her fourth and final friend, if she could still call him that which at the moment she seriously doubted.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it!" Ginny said, rather harshly. "The moment, and I mean THE moment we got back up to Gryffindor tower, that absolute toad walked straight over to queen slag Brown and only started sucking her face with what seemed to be well practiced ease!"

"That absolute fiend!" hissed Hermione, had he been doing this before she broke up with him?

"Seems like you did the right thing breaking up with that piece of slime then" Draco muttered, glancing over to Hermione.

"I think you might be right Draco. Although twice in one day is a bit of a shock, are you feeling well?"

She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "You haven't got a temperature" she murmured.

He snorted. How undignified was this. Potter and Weaselette seemed to be watching the interaction between their Head Boy and Girl with more than mild amusement.

"Umm… If you're done touching Malfoy now Hermione, then take a look at this" Harry muttered, slightly uncomfortable if not still amused.

"Oh right, sorry. But I could swear he's not functioning as usual" she muttered.

"Hello, 'he' can still hear you, you know."

"Shut up Draco" Hermione said before turning to read the passage that Harry had pointed out to her. Ginny giggled at the put out look on Malfoy's face. Hermione sure did know how to put him in his place.

"_It is well known that when one enrages a veela, it transforms into a Harpy. What isn't overly known is that the same thing can happen to a nymph. A stage can be reached beyond the blackening of the eyes where the nymph's elemental magic will go haywire. If not calmed very soon after the incident happens, the element, being it water, earth, fire or air, will destroy all items around it." _Hermione quoted from the book. "I could've destroyed more of our common room than Ronald did!"

"Like you would dare" Draco replied. "You love our common room!"

"Shame she doesn't love the Gryffindor flag as much" Ginny muttered, remembering the scene above her head in the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked the next morning.

"Yeah I think so" came Hermione's muffled reply from upstairs where she taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She didn't need any makeup anymore as being a nymph had given her skin a smooth, clear, alabaster appeal. Her hair hung in fine ringlets and was now a beautiful dark chocolate colour, showing off the violet of her eyes which she was immensely proud of considering it had only been one day since she got them.

After explaining the entirety of the previous day to Harry and Ginny last night in the library, the four teenagers had come to the conclusion that Hermione shouldn't tell the general populous of the school her true heritage. Let them think what they will of the extreme events of the previous day and the sudden changes to the Head Girl's appearance, Hermione could be in even more danger from elderly pureblood wizards trying to force her into marriage then from a few confused adolescents.

"Come on, let's go, I'm hungry" Draco stated, looking up towards Hermione's room.

"Coming dear!" Hermione called out sarcastically, opening her door and descending the stairs, her uniform perfect as usual.

She took Draco's proffered arm and the pair started their journey to the Great Hall, undoubtedly being some of the last to arrive due to staying up late last night in the library and therefore sleeping in.

Severus Snape observed the Head Boy and Girl enter the Great Hall together through the huge double doors.

Silence, he noted, over took the occupants already eating breakfast, bits of half masticated food falling from mouths as they realised who had just entered the Hall. Disgusting. Can't the dunderheads even swallow before gaping?

'It's the demon!'

'I wonder if she'll tell us what happened to her.'

'Was that her inheritance yesterday?'

'Her eyes are still purple.'

'They're violet!'

'Where are her wings?'

'Go ask her.'

"Excuse me?" asked a Hufflepuff fifth year, standing up from his table. "Was that your inheritance yesterday?"

All eyes turned in their direction. Snape sat intrigued by what the young girl would tell them. The teachers had been informed of Miss Granger's surprising inheritance yesterday, so as to watch out for people who might have bad intentions towards the girl. But to say it was a shock was an understatement. McGonagall had chocked on her tea, much to his amusement.

"Yes, yes it was" she replied simply. Okay, so she's not telling them much. Good.

"And the wings?" the same child asked.

"Yes" she again replied shortly and sharply, before swiftly continuing her journey towards the Gryffindor table.

"Tell us then" a sixth year Slytherin stood and shouted at her.

"Tell you what, Mr Davis?" Draco replied for her. Oh that's who the child was. What? He couldn't remember all of them.

"What you're inheritance was?"

"No I will not tell you" Hermione said. "That is for me to know and rude little boys like you to be curious about."

Nicely done Miss Granger, the teachers know though. And he had no doubt that his godson knew, as they had both been absent yesterday. Potter and Weasley had probably been told too.

Before Mr Davis could reply, Dumbledore, to his left, has risen out of his chair. That stupid golden chair the fool insisted on sitting in; it looked mighty uncomfortable.

"Good morning students" he announced happily. Too happily. Mornings were never happy.

This however, allowed Miss Granger and Draco to reach their seats undisturbed. Miss Granger he noted sitting next to the youngest Weasley, far away from the second youngest who seemed to be all over Miss Brown like a rutting animal. He stopped looking, afraid his breakfast would reappear.

"Since we are now in more peaceful times, I am delighted to announce that next week we will be having a welcome ball for fifth years and up, to celebrate the happy times."

An explosion of chatter was all he could hear as the females of the hall squealed so high pitched that only dogs should be able to hear them, and the males looked forward to a night of getting drunk on snuck in alcohol.

"A Hogsmead weekend will be held tomorrow, Saturday for those of you who didn't know, for you to purchase your clothing. But might I add, the theme of this ball is fancy dress" the old man smiled before sitting down again.

Great. Fancy dress. He would undoubtedly be told to go as a bat. The great bat of the dungeons. Supervising a whole host of other inebriated magical creatures trying to fornicate with each other in whatever shadows they could find.

If they entered the shadows of the hall he usual stood in to supervise, he would destroy them. Damn the hormone ridden nuisances that plagued his daily life. No wonder people questioned why he became a teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Despite Dumbledore's announcement of the ball, attention was still on Hermione. Turns out standing in the Hall topless with wings bursting from your back was more interesting than an evening dancing. Who would have thought?

Whispers followed her everywhere she went; questions and accusations bombarding her from every direction.

'I heard she can turn invisible!'

'Well I heard she can fly!'

Now that was a thought to look in to, but the best assumption she had heard all day?

'She's part unicorn!'

Ha. She wished.

Dinner couldn't have come soon enough for her, and with it, the beginning of the weekend. Walking into the Great Hall the whispers about her didn't stop, but she hadn't expected them to.

'Maybe if we fire a spell at her like Ronald Weasley did she'll show us the wings again?' said one Slytherin to another; obviously thinking they were being quiet enough for her not to hear. They were half way across the Hall from the Head Girl after all.

She whirled around to face the Slytherin's who had just spoken, idly wondering if her hearing had improved. "You will do no such thing" she hissed. "Ten points from Slytherin for planning to harm the Head Girl. And for goodness sake close your mouths or you'll catch flies!"

She continued to the Gryffindor table, slumping into a chair between Harry and Ginny who were laughing silently at the shocked faces on the Slytherin table.

"That's it!" she hissed. "I'm fed up of the whispers!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it" Ginny said sadly.

"There IS something we can do" Hermione said, standing up. She only made it half way out of her chair though before Ginny yanked her back into it.

"Don't" she whispered. "Not here."

The two girls then put their heads together, chatting ferociously.

Hermione left the hall with a small on her face; Draco followed her out of the hall, escorting her up to their Dorm.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Draco."

"Hermione" he said as they were ascending the stairs to the fourth floor. "Would you be my date for the ball?"

"Oh I suppose I could" she mused.

Draco looked slightly put out. Well as put out as a Malfoy could get.

"Oh of course I will, Draco!" she replied, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey Hermione!" called a voice from behind them. Ron. Hermione growled.

"What, Ronald?" she hissed.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked, completely ignoring Draco.

"No" she seethed. How dare he speak to her like he hadn't called her a mudblood just days previous.

"What, am I not good enough for you now?" he yelled, the red heads entire demeanour changing in that second. "Think only that bloody ferret is good enough for you! Just because he's rich!"

"No, just the small fact you were cheating on me with that slut and called me a mudblood you idiotic moron!" Hermione called after him down the corridor he had stormed down.

The next day, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and surprisingly Draco went shopping together in Hogsmead.

"I suppose if Hermione can trust you, I can" Harry said, holding out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Thanks Potter" Draco replied. "You're not nearly as bad as I thought you to be. You too Ginny."

She looked at him in shock.

"Yes, I said Ginny. I won't call you Weasley or Weasel, that's reserved for your idiotic brother. Along with many other less tasteful names" he muttered, before following Potter and the girls first to the dress shop and then the costume shop, getting the outfits that the four of them would need.

Friday rolled around in a whirl of whispers and questions. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were all up in the Head's Dorm getting ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked his nymph friend before the three of them left for the ball. She only nodded.

Ginny was going with Harry. Ginny was dressed as a wood fairy, her dark green dress setting off her fiery red hair. It had sequins on the bodice that glittered in the light, the dress itself falling down to the floor in gently flowing waves. On her back she had a pair of brown glittering wings, brown eye shadow matching them. Harry was going as a typical vampire, no doubt one of many going to be at the ball tonight, his hair mused and blood trickling down his chin.

Draco, and Hermione had laughed for hours at this, was going as a muggle pirate.

"You can't be serious!" she had giggled.

But after seeing the finished product, had shut up instantly. He wore tight leather pants, showing off his pert behind. A baggy white shirt and pin stripped waistcoat, showing off most of the top half of his chest. Mmm. On his head was a real leather pirate's hat, no expense spared on Malfoy.

Hermione followed the three of them out of the portrait hole wearing no apparent costume, just a black halter neck dress with no back, and a pair of high, violet, heels.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus Snape observed the mass of gyrating students from the darkest corner of the room. He hated dances, and decorations. Dumbledore surprisingly hadn't gone too over the top this year. There were no flying cherubs. Despite it being nowhere near Valentine's Day the old man tended to use the blasted things all year round. Until Severus decided to blow up every last flying, singing, rose throwing little fly he could see, that is.

The Hall now though, was decorated in blue bows with matching drapes and what looked like paper chains, bloody muggle loving fool; silver and golden candles floating over everybody's heads. The dance floor was made to look like the stars, and therefore matched the enchanted ceiling. A number of small tables could be seen around the outside of the rectangular star speckled floor.

He was just starting to get settled into his corner, thinking every last bugger who wanted to keep him up all night in the Great Hall had arrived, when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, bouncing off of the ancient stone wall with a bang loud enough to get everyone's attention. Even his.

All eyes did indeed turn to the door as the dancing stopped. Not that he would have called _that_ dancing.

Snape grumbled, preparing to reprimand whatever idiotic dunderhead decided to make an entrance like that, when in marched Draco and Potter, side by side. Chatting. You could've heard a pin drop at seeing the two now-ex-enemies talking as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Besides breathing. That was more natural.

Following in their wake, he noticed, were two females. Miss Weasley was definitely one, he could tell by her vivid red hair. The other girl though, he had no idea. She looked way too mature to go to Hogwarts.

She had dark ringlet hair spiralling down her back, an hourglass body of a goddess, high strappy heels showing off long legs, and a tight black dress. Then the woman stepped into the light, looking up, eyes glinting. Violet. Holy mother of Merlin, it was Granger!

He stumbled backwards, only to collide with the wall. Snape proceeded to smack himself mentally, and a few times physically, for such impure thought of a student. Especially know-it-all Granger!

Looking up, Hermione admired the Great Hall, feeling slightly sorry for the walls after Draco had blown the doors in. She had a suspicion that boys just liked to make loud noises. Very loud, damaging noises.

Her eyes finally came to rest on the crowd of students gathered throughout the Hall, all eyes pointed in her direction.

'What's she come as?'

'I thought the Head's had to set an example and dress up too!'

'Is that REALLY Granger?'

'Why is she just in a black dress?'

"I'm sure you've all wondered what I've come as tonight" she announced, voice echoing off the walls of the Great Hall as everyone's attention was set firmly on their Head Girl. "And I know for a fact that you've wanted know what my inheritance was."

She got several nods of agreement to this statement. And by several, the entire Hall seemed to nod as one giant entity.

"Before I tell you, those of you who had planned to harm me to see my wings again; would you do that to a veela? No, you wouldn't" she lectured. "As the veela would transform into a Harpy and kill you. I feel I should warn you that a similar thing happens to me."

Every occupant of the Hall stood frozen, mouths agape, some slightly scared. Every occupant apart from the pirate, fairy and vampire behind her that is. They looked rather smug.

"What do mean similar?" a small voice asked from the back of the room.

She laughed slightly. "By similar, dear friend, I mean I will lose control of my elemental magic and it will destroy everything in the near vicinity, including the person who provoked me."

"What elemental magic?" a Hufflepuff asked from the front of the crowd.

"Would anyone like to guess?"

"Water!" a Ravenclaw cried.

"Nope" Hermione smiled sweetly. "Five points from Ravenclaw."

A chorus of laughter erupted from behind her, her friends obviously not expecting her to start _teaching _in the middle of a ball! The rest of the room's occupants remained shocked. Had she just taken points from Ravenclaw, at a dance?

"Fire?" a fifth year Gryffindor asked tentatively, not wanting to lose points but curiosity winning out in the end.

"Correct!" she called. "Five points to Gryffindor!"

"So are you a magical creature?"

"Yes, yes I am. Who knows which one?"

"A veela?"

"I just said I wasn't, five points from Hufflepuff" Hermione huffed. Honestly, did these children not listen? She just said she was _similar_ to a veela, not an actual veela!

Back in his corner, Snape was having a hard time trying to control his mirth. The nerve of that girl, entering the hall and making the students guess her inheritance. And then deducting points! He could see where she was coming from what with all the whispers about her this week; he wouldn't have got his revenge this way though.

The suggestions some of the students were coming up with were ludicrous.

'Part fairy?'

'Unicorn?'

'Are you part fire?'

How could anyone be part fire?

"I do believe I know, Miss Granger" his baritone voice drawled over the waiting crowd as he stepped forward, deciding to stop the barrage of moronic guesses.

She looked at him sharply and nodded minutely. Did that mean he could tell them? The hell with it, he was going to anyway. He was here to supervise a dance, not a lesson!

"You are a nymph."

Everyone blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Looking between their Potions Master and Head Girl who had just released her wings. Violet heels matching violet appendages, hair blowing about her stunningly smooth and clear face due to the draft releasing her wings had created. A nymph. Wow.

"Congratulations Mr Snape! Ten points to Slytherin!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

She had not just done that. There was no way that she just did that. Looking at the shocked faces of the students around him, he realised. That just happened. They all looked as though Hagrid had just ridden a twenty foot long Blast Ended Skrewt over the enchanted ceiling of the Hall. Naked. In a cowboy hat. Dumbledore following behind him with a lasso.

Snape shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you Miss Granger" he said coldly, his icy mask melting into shock at the attitude of the bloody chit, before quick as a flash becoming the usual impenetrable glare.

'She's a nymph?'

'What the hell.'

'Do you know how _rare_ they are?'

'Oh Merlin!'

'_That's _a prize.'

'At least we know what she came as tonight.'

Listening keenly to the whispers, Snape wondered briefly if he should have just stayed quiet. Ha, she would have told them anyway, he just saved a lot of people a lot of house points. Oh he must be ill, _him_ stopping people losing house points. Unthinkable.

"Now I believe that answers your questions" his godson called out. "And I, for one, would now like to get on with this ball. Would you like to dance me lady?" he asked Miss Granger, holding out his hand.

The chit blushed. Good Lord, please let this night end.

The occupants of the Hall moved in a stupor to the dance floor, situating themselves around the couple already waltzing in a slow, steady circle in the centre of the starry floor.

"Did you really have to start _teaching_ them, Hermione?" asked Draco, although he couldn't quite supress his smile, remembering the look on everyone's faces when she'd deducted house points.

"I might go into academics, I thought I'd see if I liked it" she mumbled in reply. A feeble excuse, but she was sticking to it.

"I suppose being able to deduct points helps with that decision then?"

"Well it is a plus of being Head Girl."

"But at a _dance_?"

"Well they wanted to know" she huffed.

Draco just chuckled as they continued their graceful circle.

Hermione, despite being in heels, still only came up to Draco's chin. She looked up, into his eyes. They looked stormy, a deep grey with tints of blue. They were beautiful. She shook her head.

Unconsciously her wings pulled in around them, shielding them partially from view.

"HERMIONE! What are you doing!" a voice bellowed, causing her wings to pull in even further around the two of them in fright.

"Weasley" growled Draco.

"So is THIS why you didn't go to the ball with me? You prefer to let that, that, FERRET, touch you?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"You will do no such thing, Draco!" Hermione hissed, retracting her wings from around them and turning to face Ronald Weasley. Lavender Brown could be seen not far behind him, wondering why her date was talking to Granger and not her.

"I told you why I wasn't going with you Ronald" she said in a deadly whisper. "You blew up our common room, you cheated on me, you never cared for me, and" she stopped here to draw in a breath, the entire Hall seemed to lean in to hear what she was about to say. "You called me a mudblood" she seethed.

Gasps were heard from every direction.

'Weasley said that?'

'He blew up their common room?'

'How dare he say that!'

"You know I didn't mean it Mione" he whined. "I love you, we're meant to be together."

"You didn't mean it?" she spluttered. "Oh and I suppose you just slipped and snogged her constantly by mistake!" she yelled, pointing to Lavender.

"I didn't, honest. And when we marry the Weasley family will at last have a nymph in the blood line, we'll finally be respected purebloods" he sighed wistfully.

Hermione's mouth fell open. How deluded was this boy?

"Ronald Weasley! Is that all you want me for, to raise your fucking status in the Wizarding world?" Hermione swore, she never swore, but she was just too damn angry to care. "You're a fucking war hero, you don't need to force me into marriage to raise your bleeding 'status', and I swear if you even try I will kill you! Screw Azkaban!"

Everyone was staring in shock, partially at what Weasley had said, but mainly at their Head Girl. Who was on fire. Literally.

"Mr Weasley!" boomed Snape. "Report to the Headmaster's office AT ONCE!" he bellowed. He may not particularly like Miss Granger, but Mr Weasley he now disliked more. No, he hated him. Raise his status? Force the nymph to marry him? That was low, lower than the Dark Lord. He was going to kill the boy. If he could get to him before Draco did, that is. His godson looked about to murder the boy on the spot.

"Miss Granger, Draco" he said smoothly. "I trust you can keep the ball under control whilst I follow this filth to see the Headmaster. And for the sake of Merlin, Granger, turn the flames OFF!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The doors of the Great Hall closed slowly behind Professor Snape and Ronald Weasley, giving one last glimpse of Snape dragging Ron along by his ear.

Nobody made a sound.

Had all of that really just happened?

Did he really want to marry her to meet his own ends?

Was she really a nymph?

Was why she on fire?

"You boyfriend stealing bitch! Marrying him? Now my Won-Won has got to see the Headmaster!" shrieked Lavender Brown, who was dressed as the slutty fan girl to Ron's Chudely Cannon's keeper outfit.

"Oh i'm the boyfriend stealing one, am I? You lying little whore!" Hermione replied acidly, her black eyes sizing up her opponent, instinct taking over. "And believe me I meant every word that I would kill him if tried to marry me. You are most certainly welcome to _Won-Won_!"

The flames around Hermione had started to grow. She now had a three metre radius of space around her where the students had slowly backed away.

Draco was still stood next to her. As next to her as he could get, that is, as the flames surrounding Hermione proved a slight problem.

"Miss Brown, I think it would be best if you left" Draco said coldly, hiding the worry he actually felt at what Hermione would be capable of in this state. _If not calmed very soon after the incident happens, the element, being it water, earth, fire or air, will destroy all items around it._ Oh Merlin, she could kill everyone!

"You can't tell me to leave!"

"I do believe that I can" Draco replied smugly, a perk of being Head Boy. He was basically a teacher in student's robes.

"Get out Lavender!" yelled Harry, he too was apprehensive about Hermione. She looked as though she was fighting for control with the haywire elemental fire around her. Hermione usually had amazing self-control, she had to if she was to put up with him and Ron, but this was new to her. Too new.

"I will not, why should I leave when she's the problem? You're a freak, just look at you with your black eyes and stupid bushy hair" the idiotic girl yelled, pointing at the livid Head Girl.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Hermione yelled, advancing forward, flames following her every move. "You're just a jealous little slut and an attention seeking whore! Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Ginny, worried for the safety of everyone in the Hall at that point in time, ran up behind Lavender and dragged her by the hair to the doors of the Great Hall, ignoring the screams of protest the girl was making. The red head pushed her out before slamming the doors in her face.

"Hermione" whispered Draco, voice carrying throughout the Hall as it was the epitome of silence at that point. "You need to calm down and take control of the fire."

"What do you think I'm trying to do here" she ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm not exactly having a tea party!"

Hermione's face contorted into one of pain before she screamed like a banshee, the noise reverberating around the Hall, seemingly echoing from one wall to another and back again. The enraged nymph then whirled around; arms outstretched in front of her slight frame, she launched a ball of solid fire at the windows of the Great Hall.

The glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces as the flames ripped through it, scorching the walls above and below the windows as it passed and then dissipated in the cool night air.

"Dumbledore's going to kill me" she muttered, observing the damage she had caused to his precious Hall, before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione woke up on her stomach and facing a pillow that wasn't hers. Despite her pounding headache she cracked her eyes open and turned her head to the right, curious of her whereabouts.

White walls.

White curtains.

White shoes?

Why were there white shoes standing next to her bed?

"Nice to see you up Miss Granger" came the voice of Madam Pomfrey from above her. If she hadn't of slept with her arms under her pillow, Hermione was sure she would have swung a punch at the Matron out of pure fright.

Hermione heard chuckling from her left, a deep rich sound that calmed her throbbing head somewhat. Turning her head in the direction of the sound she saw Draco sitting in a rickety wooden chair, still dressed as a pirate.

"What are you doing here?" she rasped, her throat dry. "Come to think of it, what am _I_ doing here?"

"You, Miss Granger, are one lucky person. Withholding all that magic" the Matron huffed "you're lucky you were only knocked unconscious!"

The mediwitch ran her wand over Hermione's form. "Unfortunately your wings would not retract so I had to leave your dress on and place you on your stomach to sleep. On the plus side you appear to be fine and therefore can leave when you wish" she said as she left and closed the curtain behind her.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco.

"Just the night, I carried you in."

"And what about the windows?" she asked cautiously, remembering the shattered remains of glass falling to the floor.

He chuckled at that.

"Don't worry about it, the Headmaster sorted that out in an instant. He seemed quite impressed actually that you managed to destroy them all simultaneously."

"Only he would" she muttered. The Headmaster really did delight in the strangest of things.

Shifting into a sitting position Hermione retracted her violet attachments. She winced, that hurt more than usual.

"So what happened last night?" she questioned.

"Well, after you black out, I carried you up here and woke up Pomfrey. She was not happy. Potter was in here earlier and said that after we left he just sent everybody back to their dorms."

"Harry sent them back to their dorms and they _listened _to him?"

"Well they do claim he's a war hero."

"We all are. So what happened to Ronald?"

"Severus said he's going to serve a magnitude of detentions, nasty ones at that."

"I would expect nothing less from Professor Snape" she chuckled.

"Brown is also serving detentions after Ginny explained how it came that you obliterated all glass in the Great Hall" Draco laughed.

"She's quite persuasive when she wants to be. So do you think I scared everyone enough to leave me alone?"

"Definitely, Potter said nobody made a sound even after we left the Hall, not even when he sent them away."

"So what time is it?"

"Time you read the Prophet" he answered simply, unfolding and handing over the newspaper.

Hermione groaned as she took the paper. No doubt the entire Wizarding world would know about her by now. How right she was.

_BREAKING NEWS: NYMPHS MAKE A RETURN_

_The nymph gene has been thought of as long gone for the best part of a century, until now, where the shocking inheritance of a muggle born student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has resulted in the return of one of these magical creatures._

_War heroine Hermione Granger came into her inheritance at beginning on the school year and has only just revealed it last night, when she barged into the school dance taking the Great Hall by surprise with the knowledge of her real inheritance._

_Before their supposed extinction, these rare creatures made fine and powerful wives due to their elemental magic. Nymphs are recognisable by their vibrant coloured eyes and the wings they display when threatened. The last known nymph, who married into the Zabini line, had green eyes and could control water._

_It was said that Hermione Granger sports purple wings and eyes and can control the element of fire._

_The only question now is who will marry this prize?_

_Rumours have it that it will be Ronald Weasley._

She huffed and threw the paper down.

"I will not be marrying that slime even if he was the last slime on earth" she muttered, much to Draco's amusement. "And my eyes are violet, not purple!"

"It's the prophet, what did you expect?"

"I'd expect Rita to have learnt not to piss me off or she'll end up in that jar again" the nymph growled.

"Jar?"

"Let's just say she was bugging me."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione and Draco walked slowly back to their common room, still clad in their party outfits. Hermione had removed her heels and was trying to daintily walk along the rough, cold, stone floor that made up the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Ouch" she hissed, hopping on one foot for a second. "Bloody floor, you'd think it would be smooth by now what with the amount of people walking on it through the years!"

"Come here" Draco said, resigned. "I'll carry you."

"No, I'll be fine" Hermione smiled. _He doesn't have to carry me, I'm too heavy anyway!_

"Have it your way then" the blonde said before lurching forward and picking Hermione up, throwing her over his right shoulder. Her scream of fright echoed down the corridor.

"Oh Merlin, Draco put me down!" the nymph screeched, going red out of embarrassment.

"I don't think so; we'll get back to our rooms much quicker this way" he smirked. Or at least Hermione guessed he was smirking, bloody Slytherin.

_I'm going to kill him. He is going to die. Maybe I could give him to the Giant Squid? No, too easy. Blast ended Skrewt? That could work. No, he needs something more painful to make up for this embarrassment. I could tie him to a Thestral…_

"We're here!" Draco announced happily, not that Hermione could see that they had in fact reached their destination as she hadn't been put down yet.

"Hermione, there you are! How are you? Are you feeling better now?" she heard Ginny say. _Ginny's here? Oh Merlin this is even more embarrassing than I thought!_

"Ginny? Put me down _now _Draco!" she yelled.

She heard chuckling from where she guessed Ginny was stood, but it sounded too masculine to be the red head, and it definitely wasn't Draco.

"Harry too? Draco you are going to die for this!"

"I don't think so" he replied, opening the portrait and stepping into their common. Harry and Ginny following close behind.

Thud.

Chuckle.

She landed in a heap on the sofa. Springing up immediately she smacked Draco round the back of the head.

"You bloody idiot! Anyone could have seen that. What sort of example would that be setting for the younger students? Seeing the Head Boy _manhandling _the Head Girl!" she shouted.

"You're not really mad at me" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"How would you know?" Hermione hissed.

"Because your eyes aren't black" Draco stated simply, smile stretching from ear to ear.

_They're not black? Blooming hell! He should smile more often…_

Huffing angrily, Hermione slumped into the sofa, signalling for the shocked Harry and Ginny to follow suit.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Harry said slowly, a slight smirk upon his cheeky face.

"Shut up Harry" Hermione grunted, cheeks still a blazing shade of crimson.

"So how are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"I'm okay now thanks, Gin. Feeling a bit guilty about the windows still though" Hermione said sheepishly. _Dumbledore may have fixed them but I still broke them, didn't I?_

She heard chuckling from the other side of the room, looking up she saw Harry was laughing again. _And he's sat next to Draco? What universe did I wake up in?_

"Find something funny you two?" she all but sneered.

"No, definitely not" Draco replied quickly. "You're way too much like Severus when you do that."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she" Harry agreed, before the boys burst into quiet laughter all over again.

The nymph growled.

"Come on Hermione" Ginny said before she had time to incinerate the two boys "it's easily time for lunch now, shall we go?"

"Good idea" she said as she got up and waved her wand to change her outfit, "Are you two morons coming?" she asked, looking down at a happily chatting Harry and Draco.

"Yes, dear" Draco replied, smiling up at her before also changing his outfit. Going to the Hall as a pirate, though undoubtedly funny, would just not be appropriate.

Hermione huffed before following Ginny out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Entering through the double doors the girls made their way to the Gryffindor table. Ronald and Lavender were nowhere to be seen. _Probably already serving their lovely detentions. Maybe they get to do them as a couple? Ha._

Harry eventually joined them and even Draco sat at the red and gold table.

"Umm… Draco?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?" he replied after he finished loading his plate with food.

"You _do_ realise this_ isn't_ the Slytherin table, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that _everyone_ is staring at you like you have two heads and maybe even tentacles."

"Let them stare."

Before Hermione could reply, an owl flew into the Hall, its package swinging about wildly. _That's odd, owls usually arrive during breakfast. What's that in its mouth?_ The great tawny bird landed in front of the nymph, the package attatched to its leg landing on her plate and the rose it its beak hitting her goblet.

_Wait, a rose?_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

'Did you see that?'

'Owls arrive at breakfast, not lunch!'

'I swear that was a rose in its beak?'

'Reckon it's from Malfoy? He _is_ sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione.'

'He's _what_?'

If all eyes in the Great Hall weren't already upon them, they certainly would have been now; owls _never_ arrived at lunch time. Hermione tentatively reached a hand out to pick up the rose, only to have it smacked away by Draco, who was seated to her right.

"Don't touch it" he hissed.

"Why not?" she asked, obviously perplexed by his strange behaviour.

"Think about it Hermione, it came out in the paper that you're a nymph, people are going to want to marry you, therefore this entire package" he said, waving his arms at the parcel, rose and bird "is undoubtedly from a potential 'suitor'. Now that _would_ be nice, but because of your extreme rarity it's entirely possible for a love potion to be on that rose, just waiting for you to prick your finger on its thorns."

Hermione's arm snapped back to her side, as though pulled by a giant rubber band that had stretched to its limit before pinging back into shape.

"Are you serious?" she asked worriedly. "I was _that_ close to 'falling in love' with a total _stranger_?"

"Most likely" the blonde haired boy replied "not all of them will be that clever but it's better to be safe than sorry."

She just nodded, taking in the magnitude of her situation. The Wizarding world knew there was an unmarried nymph out and about. _Oh Merlin._

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ginny, both of who had been silent since the owl arrived. Ginny was looking as worried as she felt and Harry seemed to be trying to burn a whole through the parcel tied to the owls leg.

"I wonder what's in the package" he questioned eventually.

Instead of replying she just pulled out her wand and cast a revealing spell. "Chocolates and more love potion" she muttered, disgusted at how anyone could sink that low.

Draco, too, withdrew his wand and banished the items the owl was carrying before shooing the bird off of the table. It flew out of the hall rather grumpily; probably annoyed at not getting a treat before it left.

"What are we going to do Mione?" Ginny asked in a panic. "Something terrible could happen to you!"

"Don't worry Ginny" Draco replied. "We can all just banish any gifts and letter she gets, unless you actually want to read and consider them?" he asked worriedly, turning to face her.

"I'd rather read a biography of Rita freaking Skeeter!"

Draco chuckled in relief, she wouldn't be reading any letters of proposal then…

As the quartet continued with their lunch, putting the incident behind them, the whispers started up again.

'She didn't even read it.'

'Maybe it wasn't from Malfoy.'

'It could have been from Ron, the prophet said they're engaged!'

'But then why didn't she read it?'

'Lover's feud perhaps?'

_Lover's feud? Lover's freaking feud? How dare they? That piece of slime. Not in a million years. Lovers feud indeed…_

Hermione growled, glaring at the backs of the Hufflepuff's that had believed the dung that Skeeter had written that morning. Rising from her seat she made to leave the Great Hall, but stopped behind the seats of the fifth years donned in yellow robes.

Tapping the pair of them on the back the two young boys turned around to come face to face with a very angry Head Girl, whose eyes were the darkest shade of black.

From the Gryffindor table, Draco, Harry and Ginny could see the Hufflepuff's visibly gulp.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said about a 'lover's feud'?" she growled, bending down to their level, looking the pair in the eyes.

The two shaking boys shook their heads, looking positively frightened of the angry nymph.

"A lover's feud with that piece of red headed slime, are you freaking serious! Ten points from Hufflepuff for accusations. Each" she hissed.

With that the Head Girl stood up and continued her march from the Hall, leaving the Hufflepuff table in a stunned silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Oh why can't Christmas hurry up and get here" moaned Hermione as she and Draco made their way to the Heads common room after their evening patrol of the school. The had embarked on their patrol earlier than usual as no sooner had they stepped into the common room after dinner did they find yet more owls attempting to get through the window.

"You've still got two months until Christmas break even starts" chuckled Draco.

"I know, but I just want all the children to go home so I can be left in peace."

"You're not going home?"

"No, my parents are going on holiday and since we can easily communicate by owl I didn't really see it as much of a problem."

"But you're going to be locked up here with only the teachers for company!"

"I'll survive; I might even go to The Burrow for Christmas dinner; if Ronald isn't going to be too much of a problem that is… Or reporters for that matter…"

Draco grimaced, reporters turning up to see how the elusive nymph spent her Christmas could be a very real problem.

"Just put up some wards" he said, pushing open the portrait to their quarters and holding it open for Hermione.

"I think I just might do th-" Hermione started to say before she caught site of the room she had just stepped in to; it looked like the result of a bomb in a Valentine factory.

Roses. Letters. Perfume. Chocolate. Dresses. Jewellery.

_Everywhere._

"Well, someone's popular" chucked Draco, catching site of the items that were literally piled high in front of their sofa. "I wish someone loved me this much" he grinned.

"Very funny Draco" Hermione replied, moving towards the pink mountain "now would you mind helping me clear this up?"

"How about" he started, contemplating what he was about to say "we just banish the items with any sort of potions or trickery, and then read the letters attached to the others?"

Hermione giggled. "That's not a bad idea, you seem to be having no end of good ideas nowadays; let's see how desperate these people really are…"

A short while later saw the two sat on the couch in front of a table and a roaring fire; atop the table found a dozen cards and gifts that hadn't, thankfully, been tampered with.

"Oh, this one first!" called Draco, removing a purple envelope from the pile and smelling it. "Smells like love" he drawled, throwing the letter over to the Head Girl.

"Alright Romeo" she chided, pulling out the letter and reading aloud.

_To my darling War Heroine,_

_So long have I stood in the shadows observing your life with hooded eyes._

_I have admired your beauty from afar; you're a goddess._

_No longer can I stand and wait, I must make you mine._

_Will you accept my hand in marriage?_

_All my love,_

_Anonymous._

"Anonymous?" asked Draco. "Stands in the shadows? What is this person, a wall?"

Hermione broke down in laughter at that. "I don't think" she gasped for air "that I'll be marrying" another chuckle escaped her "a wall too soon!"

"Okay, what about this one" he said, withdrawing a vivid pink envelope this time. "Lovely colour" he muttered darkly, it really was anything but lovely.

"Is it as vile as the last one?" asked Hermione, finally calming down.

"Even worse" Draco muttered, scowling at the unfolded letter in his hands. "I quote 'is your dad in Azkaban because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes' I mean seriously, how many _violet_ balls of burning gas have you seen?"

"Not to mention my dad's a muggle" she giggled. _How stupid were these people?_ "Next letter" she called out.

_I've always liked you, Hermione._

_And it may be too late for me to say it now,_

_but you're too good for anyone.  
><em>

_I hope you can consider me as your husband._

_Yours always, _

_Stan Shunpike._

"Oh Merlin" Hermione groaned, dropping her head in her hand. "I'm never going to be able to ride the Knight Bus again."

"Ughh, why would you ride that _thing_ anyway? It's so… Dirty…"

"Alright, posh boy" quipped Hermione "not everyone has sleighs pulled by unicorns or however else the Malfoy's get around."

"We only have elves and peacocks, thank you very much" Draco replied haughtily, nose upturned.

"Funny, I didn't think peacocks could fly…" Hermione joked.

"They can't!"

"Then how do you get around?"

"I don't!"

"You don't go out?"

"I do."

"But without the peacocks?"

"Of course without the bloody peacocks! How would I even take them out, put a leash on them?"

Hermione didn't reply; riling up the Head Boy had been too funny and now she couldn't stop laughing. She found herself nearly doubled over in her seat, giggling as if there was no tomorrow; if she hadn't of stopped winding Draco up there probably wouldn't of been…

"Oh Draco, annoying you is definitely one of the finer points in life" Hermione sighed before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I wish you wouldn't" he pouted, throwing his arm across the Head Girl's shoulders. "What do you want to do with these?" he asked, indicating the unread 'love' letters.

"Banish them. Throw them in the fire. Eat them if you must" came the muttered reply as Hermione snuggled herself deeper into his side.

The Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat comfortably in front of the fire for the rest of the evening, each lost in thought. Until the next wave of owls arrived, that is.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

As Christmas break drew closer, the amount of owls Hermione was receiving did not dwindle; not even for a day. They didn't even arrive in one go, but clusters throughout the day, including one awkward incident in Transfiguration when an owl arrived with a card that _sang_ its undying love for the nymph.

The look on McGonagall's face was _beyond_ priceless.

And then there was the owl that tried to fly through the potions classroom door; failing miserably. Snape had not been amused. Far from it. In fact, he had looked positively ill before he picked up the bird and examined its items. Examined them too closely; pricking a finger on a rose kind of close.

_A dull thud sounded on the classroom door as the seventh years were brewing a particularly easy potion. Well, easy for some. Harry, Hermione and Draco all looked up, recognising the sound of an owl meeting a hard place; they had heard it often as the bloody birds tried to get to Hermione by whatever means necessary._

_Snape moved swiftly to the door, yanking it open. The students looked on as their Professor attempted to detect the source of the noise; eyes eventually landing on the fallen owl._

_The surly man picked up the bird, letter and rose._

_The potions master turned to face Hermione, obviously knowing the bird was to deliver its message to her; the whole school knew the owls were for her! His angry gaze no sooner met her passive one before a strange look overtook his features. Calm. Serenity. Adoration. Love. The rose was tainted._

_Shit._

"_Draco" Hermione said, standing up. "The rose, it's coated in love potion!"_

"_What am I doing here?" Snape questioned, moving out of the door. "I need to be with him, I need to be with him now…"_

"_Crap" Draco hissed, standing up and pulling the man back into his classroom. "Harry!" he continued, moving Snape back to his swivel chair with the help of Hermione. "Go get Dumbledore! He'll know what to do."_

'_What's going on?'_

'_What happened to Snape?'_

'_Love potion?'_

_Snape looked about ready to knock his students out of the way to get to his 'true love'. The man's mouth worked tirelessly, sprouting rubbish that could make even a romantic cringe; he would regret every single word that fell from his lips by the end of the ordeal._

"_The rest of you, banish your potions and get out of the classroom, now!" screamed Hermione. "Don't make me deduct points, get out!"_

_The seventh years took one look at their panicked Head Boy and Girl and left the classroom quietly, even Ron and Lavender who had been warned to leave Hermione well enough alone._

"_Where is he? Let me go you imbeciles!" Snape yelled, trying to fight against Hermione and Draco who were attempting to restrain him._

"_He'll be here any minute sir" Hermione said, trying to placate him. "Now just sit down, you don't want to cause a seen when he arrives."_

_As the man sat back down, both the Head Boy and Girl shot binding spells at him. Neither thought of a silencing spell though._

"_He's waiting for me" the potions master whispered, his voice so sickly sweet it caused the Heads to cringe. "I need him with me, I love him, I want to cover him in chocolate and show him just how mu-"_

_Sound stopped halfway through his sentence, but the man's lips continued to move._

"_I don't really need to know that, Severus" came the voice of one very amused Albus Dumbledore from the doorway. His wand was out; silencing spell the last thing cast. "Well done you two, empty classroom, empty cauldrons, restrained potions master. I like it. Ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor."_

"_Thank you sir" they said in unison, eyes on the now weeping Snape; upset at not being able to reach the one he longed for._

"_Oh, Severus" the old coot chuckled "what are we going to do with you?"_

What Dumbledore _did_ do was let the potion wear off by itself, leaving Draco and Hermione to watch the Professor until it did. The end result was not pretty. The pair of them had never run so fast in their lives after Snape started to come back into his own mind.

Angry. Embarrassed. Angry. Livid.

Just some words to describe the sour man, but mainly angry.

Murderous, even.

Safe to say that both Hermione, Draco _and_ Harry, who had returned with the Headmaster to see Snape weeping, did not want to return to a potions lesson too soon.

The Christmas holidays couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sighed in relief as they settled themselves down on their black leather couch; fire blazing before them.

Both had just returned from another _terrifying_ potions lesson. Snape had not been taking his out of character rose-induced behaviour incident well, and as such had taken out his anger on his classes. They now instilled more fear than should be humanly possible; more fear than seeing the man crying.

"Hermione" said Draco quietly; wracked with nerves "I was wondering if you're still adamant to stay here for Christmas?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I was adamant to stay here, Draco" the girl replied, still staring into the fire "but with my parents away I don't really have much choice."

"I urr…" he started, for once at a loss of what exactly to say. _Just say it, just straight out ask. _"I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time at the Manor for Christmas" he said quickly.

He watched as Hermione's features contorted into a look of shock before she asked "are you sure?"

"Positive" he grinned.

"What about your parents?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind welcoming a lonely nymph into their home for a while."

"Oh I really couldn't…"

"Don't be silly, you don't want to be stuck around here with only the teachers for company."

"I'd have the library."

"My library's bigger."

"My library's bigger" Hermione mimicked in a mocking tone rather unbecoming of him. _The Malfoy name would be ruined if that was a true representation of my voice…_

"Well it is, and you could read until your heart's content."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend, is that enough?"

"But why are you so insistent I come with you and not stay here?"

"Our wards will keep the owls away" he stated simply. _True enough, Hermione had been getting enough of the damn things! Feathers. Letters. Roses. Constantly.  
><em>

"I can deal with them, they're no problem."

"You'd be covered in cobwebs by the time I get back if I don't take you with me" he tried again.

"Whatever Draco, what's the real reason?"

"To keep me company" he whispered.

"Are you serious?"

_Very._

"No of course not, but if I play on your sympathetic side you'll come and spend some time with me. Of course there _is_ a catch."

"What's the catch?" the girl sighed.

"You have to let me take you shopping for the Malfoy Christmas Ball" he grinned.

"Of course, only the Malfoy's would host a dance at Christmas" she muttered. "Wait, what do you mean take me shopping?"

"It's an important annual ball Hermione, which means very formal attire."

"I should have guessed…"

"Yes, you should have. And as the only nymph in the ballroom, scratch that, in the _world_, you need to make a good impression for all of those potential suitors of yours" he winked. _I want to rip all them self-centred ignorant men limb from limb for even writing to her. Hermione is way out their league. She's out of everyone's league…_

"Didn't I make enough of a scene at the last dance we went to?"

"But that was with children, this dance is for the upper body of the Wizarding world; I personally despise the event, but some company to keep me sane is very much welcome."

"So _that's_ why you want me to stay round, to suffer as you do at _your_ ball!"

"I suppose you _could_ say that, _and_ you can dance. I've lost count of the amount of times some uncoordinated, crazy wench has stood on my toes at these things."

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to save your toes."

"So you'll go?" Draco questioned quickly, unable to stop the smile that plastered itself upon his face.

"I guess I have no choice. You're liable to turn up and carry me from the school if I refuse."

"True, now go pack."

"Yes, _sir_" she saluted, before sauntering off to her stairs. "Wait, why do I need to pack _now_ when the holidays are still a week away?"

"To make sure I don't carry you out of here without your luggage."

"Sorry, caveman" the girl yelled from the top of her stairs, before crossing the threshold of her room.

_I'll show you caveman..._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Come on Hermione!" she heard Draco yell from their shared common room.

The Christmas holidays had _finally_ arrived; she simply couldn't stand anymore potions lessons since _the rose incident_ as it had come to be known. She just couldn't look Snape in the eye anymore! But apart from that, she was going to Malfoy Manor with only Draco for company…

"I'm coming!" she grumbled in reply. _How impatient was that boy? Good thing I've already wished Ginny and Harry a good Christmas!_

"You're not fast enough" came a voice that seemed suddenly a lot closer.

She span around, only coming nose to nose with Draco; well, her nose to his chest since he was quite a lot taller than her.

Hermione didn't find time to make a retort, or even jab her finger into the blond man's chest, as she was thrown over his shoulder in the blink of an eye. Quidditch reflexes seemed to pay off when you wanted to fling girls upon your person.

"Draco!" she screamed. "I told you _last _time you did this, and I'll tell you now. Put. Me. Down."

"I don't think I will" he replied, levitating Hermione's trunk with one hand whilst his other held her to his body.

"Is this how you treat all your house guests?" Hermione asked, not even attempting to fight her way off Draco's shoulder. _It didn't work last time, so why would it work this time?_

"No, just you" he replied smugly. Hermione may have been facing Draco's rather muscled back instead of his face, but she could tell there was one hell of a smirk plastered upon it as he carried her down her stairs.

"Bloody Neanderthal" she muttered under her breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Draco said, lowering Hermione gently to the floor in their common room. "And may I present to you" he continued "our mode of transport, me lady."

Hermione watched with amusing as Draco mock bowed whilst pointing in the direction of the fireplace. _Flooing, excellent; I swear to Merlin I would've killed him if he had carried me to the front gates like a freaking caveman!_

Draco shrunk her and his trunks and placed them in his pocket, before he advanced towards her once again.

"Draco" she warned "I swear if you even…" but the rest of her sentence was cut off as she was once again thrown over a strong shoulder.

"Can't have you backing out now" Draco said by way of explanation.

"Sometimes I think you just like touching me" she said. _If only… Wait, what?_

All she got was a chuckle in return. _Did that mean he did? Or he didn't? What do I care? He's just a friend. Oh stop thinking Hermione! _Her thoughts were broken anyway as Draco stepped into the green flames and they were whisked away to the _great_ Malfoy Manor. _Joy._

Arriving on the other side Hermione found she wasn't being reunited with the ground just yet as Draco started walking towards the marble staircase which was situated on the side of the hall, if she remembered correctly from last time she was in the building that is…

"Draco Malfoy!" said an elegant voice. An elegant shocked voice. An elegant, shocked and slightly angry voice.

"Yes mother?" he replied, turning to face the lady, causing Hermione to face the _other_ side of the entrance hall. Not that she could really see it; the down side to being pressed face first into someone's back.

"Put Miss Granger down, I'm sure she doesn't want to start the holidays being carried around like some sort of…" Mrs Malfoy faltered, not knowing what to refer to "just put her down!"

Hermione didn't hear Draco reply, but she _was_ returned to the floor. "Thank you very much, Mrs Malfoy" she smiled at the sophisticated blonde women.

"You're quite welcome dear, and please, call me Narcissa."

"And you" Hermione growled, turning to face Draco "don't you _ever_ do that again."

She emphasised her point with a smack to the man's overinflated head, earning a deep chuckle from the direction Narcissa was standing. _That sound did not come from Mrs Malfoy. _Looking up, she saw Lucius watching the scene in amusement; he seemed to be rather enjoying his only son get put in his place.

"You better watch yourself with this one boy" Lucius nodded in her in direction, but spoke to Draco, mirth still clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't I know it" he muttered "you should see what she does when she's angry…"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, not wanting him to bring up the incident where she destroyed the windows in the Great Hall. "You are _insufferable_" she shoved him "you know that?"

"Now who's acting like the caveman?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up" she said, and to her surprise, he did. _Whipped!_

Lucius chuckled again, and even Narcissa's lips were quirked upwards at their display.

"Well it's wonderful to see you again, Miss Granger" Lucius smiled. "And I assure you the nymph gene couldn't have picked a finer person to appear in." _Couldn't have picked a finer person? He thinks I'm fine? Or does he just like that I can control his son? Oh well, a compliment's a compliment._

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" she smiled back at the man.

"And remember the Christmas ball dear" Narcissa grinned, obviously excited for the event "Draco will take you shopping sometime this week."

"I look forward to it, Narcissa."

"We'll see you two for dinner" Lucius smirked, leading his wife away by the arm. "Draco" he called over his shoulder "show Miss Granger to her room, will you?"

"Yeah, Draco" mimicked Hermione once Mr and Mrs Malfoy had left the vicinity. "Show me to my room. But for the love of Merlin, let me _walk_!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione's guest room was beautiful; the walls were a light violet and the curtains were black, matching the black metal four-poster bed in the middle of the room. The feet of the bed were carved into elegant claws, it would've looked creepy had she been anywhere but Malfoy Manor. There was even an on suite, the colours matching those in the bedroom. Black marble floor and violet tiles.

_Whoever built this place must have been obsessive compulsive._

"Do you like it?" said Draco. She jumped and whirled around having forgotten he was still with her. Facing the direction of his voice, her breath caught. Draco was leaning against the doorframe to her guest room, his hair was mused from running his hands through it, some falling into his sparkling eyes. His arms were crossed, showing off his muscles, and he was smiling at her…

"I love it" she whispered, not quite sure if she was referring to the room or _him_ at that point. _How can you think that Hermione? He's your friend, stop ogling!_

"I'm glad. You should try the bed; I assure you its highly comfortable."

Hermione sighed, by the look on Draco's face she could tell she had no choice but to try the bed; he'd probably pounce on her if she didn't. She wasn't going to just 'try the bed' though.

She jumped on it.

Bouncing high on the mattress so as to nearly reach the ceiling, Hermione let out a string a musical giggles; it had been many years since she had done this.

"You're right" she called to the open mouthed blond boy stood frozen halfway into the room "this _is_ comfortable!"

"You know full well that's not what I meant" Draco groaned, advancing towards the bouncing girl on the bed. With one quick movement he pulled her feet from beneath her so she landed in a heap on the duvet. With Hermione finally subdued, he climbed onto the huge bed and lay beside her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Draco" Hermione whined "I was having fun."

"Bloody nymph" he grumbled.

"I'm so insulted" the curly haired girl replied sarcastically. "Hey Draco, when's your birthday?"

"In January" he said, unnerved by the sudden change in conversation. "Why?" he questioned, turning his head to face Hermione.

"Just wondering when you'll turn into a ferret, what with your inheritance and all."

"Oh _very_ tactful Hermione, I'm hurt. Truly I am."

"I'll keep my hopes to myself then; after all, if you turn into an animal then all eyes won't be on me anymore!"

"All eyes are going to be on you until you marry" Draco sighed somewhat sadly "and even they'll probably still have a column dedicated to you in The Prophet."

"Not unless someone else has a creature inheritance."

"And what, my dear know-it-all, are the chances of that?"

"About zero…" Hermione muttered glumly. "Have any of the Slytherin's come into their inheritance yet? I mean, I haven't noticed anything big but I thought they'd rather keep it to themselves?"

"A couple have, Blaise and Theo only got a rise in power; although Blaise swears down his eyes are now a deeper shade of blue!"

"He always did strike me as someone who cared too much for his appearance. Is he as vain as I believe him to be?"

"Probably even more so. What about the Gryffindor's? Have any of them dorks got some super powers yet?"

Hermione growled. "One, we're _not_ dorks. Two, since when have you known of _super powers_? And three, no one yet, the next Gryffindor seventh year's birthday is in February."

"Well aren't you lions a young bunch?"

"Apart from me" Hermione sighed. "I must be the leader of the cubs."

"Well you are Head Girl."

"And you're Head Boy."

"Your observational skills astound me…" Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Oh shut up" Hermione muttered bitterly in reply.

"Make me."

"Well if you say so" Hermione grinned, before she flipped herself over and started to tickle the blond man whom she was now straddling.

Draco laughed uncontrollable as Hermione attacked his rib cage with her nimble fingers; at least he wasn't talking anymore. Not that she didn't like his voice, but seeing him laughing made her smile, and seeing him _underneath _her made her red…

"You bloody wench" Draco panted, trying to restrain Hermione's wrists to stop the attack on his person. With strength from years of Quidditch Draco managed to flip their positions so that he was now straddling the nymph and launched his own attack upon her.

"Draco" Hermione squealed, not at all happy by the swap as she was a _very_ ticklish person.

"Yes?" he grinned down at her; hands unceasing in their attack.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" she wheezed. "Please can you just-"

_Pop._

"Oh Missy and Master!" squealed a high pitched voice.

Draco ceased his assault and both he and Hermione turned to look at the house elf that had witnessed their compromising position; the poor things ears were flattened and it had a hand over its eyes.

"Soapy is so sorry for interrupting Master's business, but Mistress announced she wanted you down for dinner. I wills be leaving now!" and with a pop the creature disappeared.

Hermione looked at how they were situated before flushing red. Draco on the other hand burst out laughing; before she smacked him round the back of the head that is.

"What's so funny?" she hissed. "That poor thing is probably terrified!"

"Probably. But the look of his face! I haven't seen Soapy that scared since the Minister of Magic and his secretary disappeared into a room he was cleaning at a ball here once."

"The Minister and- I don't want to know."

"And then there was this one time-" Draco started to say before a soft hand was placed across his mouth.

"I do not want to know who has sullied which room's and when, thank you very much."

"Well in _that_ case, we better get to dinner" Draco grinned, pulling Hermione up by the hand and dragging her from her room.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

As the Malfoy Winter Ball approached, it became apparent that Draco's 'shopping trip' for her in actuality consisted of bringing a tailor to the Manor who had many, _many_ magazines of dresses. Hermione didn't mind it one bit; if she went out she would no doubt be accosted by every witch and wizard who had read the Daily Prophet recently.

"Oi, Hermione" said Draco, who was seated on the couch next to her in the longue assigned temporarily for Ms Davies, the grey haired, strict looking, but surprisingly fun tailor "what about this one?"

Leaning over to view the dress the boy was pointing at, Hermione reeled in shock at the presented garment. "You expect me to wear _that_" she screeched "it's scandalous!"

"Such modesty in such a young lady" Ms Davies chuckled. "You're one of a kind my dear."

"I just don't see the need to show off so much skin!" the nymph replied.

"Perhaps, dear, you'd do better looking in one of these older magazines, before low dipping backs and thigh hit slits became the fashion" the lovely old women replied, handing Hermione a different magazine, more like _book_, to look at. "You know Mrs Malfoy choses her dresses from that very magazine?"

"Well Narcissa certainly has impeccable taste" Hermione commented, brightening the lights against the darkening sky peeking through the windows as she flicked through the pages "these dresses are much more modest."

Yes, her dress for the welcome back dance at school didn't really have a back to it, but she was making a point and therefore needed wing room. But a_ formal_ dance? She needed to show she was a respectable young lady who didn't want _any_ romantic attention from _anyone. _Nymph or not.

"Boring" called Draco playfully "get back in your tube tops, I've missed them."

"Well I haven't. Although I am glad they haven't been necessary here recently; no one dares anger me anymore" she winked at him.

"If I'm not going to see any skin then I'm going to bed" he jested, standing up and stretching "but seriously, I'm tired, I'll see you later Granger."

With that Hermione received a quick peck on the cheek before Draco swept from the room, eerily reminding her of Snape.

"Well it's probably a good thing he's gone dear" came the voice of Ms Davies "now he won't be able to be see your dress before the dance. Come on, let's start trying some on and we'll knock his socks off!"

Hours later Hermione started her journey back to her room, not entirely sure of the correct way to go; but it was a Manor, there had to be _many_ routes to the same place.

She only managed to find one route, an _hour_ later. But one route was enough. Hermione opened her bedroom door with relief only to frown as she came to find Draco on _her_ bed, asleep on _her_ duvet and drooling on _her_ pillow.

Without a second thought she ran and landed on top of the dozing blond. Draco shot bolt upright with a strangled cry, nearly knocking Hermione off the bed.

As her laughter subsided Hermione pushed Draco back onto her bed and lay beside him. "Have fun in my bed, Draco?" she asked sweetly, only too aware of what her words could mean.

"Not yet" he replied grumpily, thoroughly annoyed at his rude awakening. "First you attack me now you nearly kill me, what next?"

"I've got a few ideas…" she murmured in reply, positive that a blush was now staining her cheeks. She had some very good ideas about 'what next' to do with the dazzling blond, none that he was likely to agree to though. _Such a shame._

"So why are you getting back so late?"

"I'm not getting back late! You left early" she retorted. "Although, I did get mildly lost…"

"You got lost?" he chuckled.

"Well _sorry_, but I haven't lived here my entire life! Which is a shame really as the wards on this place really are a reason to thank Merlin."

She did need to thank _someone_ for the amazing wards on and around the Manor. Since arriving she had yet to receive one owl from pining old wizards in want of a nymph wife, but still got owls from Harry and Ginny! Remarkable. She was very much pleased.

"You could always thank _me_, for bringing you here" he winked at her.

"In your dreams, Malfoy" Hermione replied, reverting back to his last name in mock anger.

"Love you too, Granger."

"So _what_ exactly are you doing in my bedroom?" she questioned, steering the conversation in a different direction "apart from drooling on my pillow you Neanderthal!"

"I was planning on getting you to tell me what dress you chose and then say goodnight, but I guess I didn't quite manage that…"

"And unfortunately, I can't divulge any information about my dress. It's a surprise."

"Please?" he whined. "I want to know."

"Well you're going to have to wait until the ball, aren't you?"

"Can you at least tell me the colour? So we can match?"

"You want to match?"

"Well you're going as my date aren't you?"

"Depends how nice you are to me. In which case, you just go and get a grey shirt and black suit or something and I'll pick you up a matching tie if you deserve it."

"Yes boss. Anything else?"

"Yes, get the hell off my bed and out of my room!"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Draco was getting frantic. The ball was about to start and Hermione wasn't there. Neither was mother, but still, he wanted to see Hermione. The excruciating girl had only mere _hours_ before decided that he been an 'acceptable' gentlemen and as such could escort her to the ball. Woopie. He knew she was only teasing, and all thoughts of her playful reluctance had fled his mind as she handed over a pale gold tie.

He was no fashion expert – not that he would admit to at least – but the girl did well. Gold went spectacularly with his hair! Put that along with black slacks, dark charcoal shirt with matching waistcoat, left open of course, and you had yourself the epitome of sex on legs.

"Nervous, Draco?" a voice came from behind him. He jumped. Maybe he _was _nervous after all.

Turning around he faced his father "of course not, I've been to more of these dances then I care to admit."

"But you've never been with a nymph before" the elder gentlemen replied, smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. "Listen, Draco. I know this ball is for the upper class society, but down there" he nodded towards the Grand Entrance stairs from which they would enter the ballroom "we still have some 'gentlemen' stuck in their old ways who would be only too pleased to run off with Miss Granger, muggle-born or not."

"Well it's a good thing she won't be leaving my side."

"That's what I had hoped for son. Besides, a good date never leaves his lady unattended. Now straighten that tie, I do believe our women are coming."

Draco's lady didn't turn up. He was sure of it. That wasn't Hermione, it was an angel. She had chosen a pale gold dress – that he knew already - that complemented her hair and also worked well with her eyes. It had a tight bodice and thick straps that fell off the shoulder. The skirt of it just brushed the top of deep brown heels, and was ruffled from the waist downwards. Her hair was left in chocolate spirals and she had gold eye shadow. In all honesty, he thought she looked edible. 'Way to keep the men away from you there Hermione' his internal voice chided her lightly.

Then there was mother. The woman really did look marvellous in her icy blue dress that highlighted that it was a winter themed event she was holding. The one shouldered dress reached the floor and even had a small trail. Great, he had an ice queen for a mother.

"How do I look?" Hermione questioned, smiling in his direction.

He couldn't answer. His jaw just wouldn't move from its position on the floor.

"I do believe, Miss Granger" Lucius cut in, looking at his stunned son in mild amusement "that this idiot" he nodded in Draco's direction "would ask if your inheritance was veela, not nymph genes, as you look marvellous."

"Thank you very much, Mr Malfoy. Blue really is your colour, yourself and Narcissa look wonderful" she smiled before turning to Draco "but you" she glared "snap out of it" she clicked her fingers in front of the blond boy's face.

"Wuuh?" Draco replied, mildly breaking away from his trance.

"Are you back in the room now?" Hermione smirked. "Honestly, is 'wuuh' the only 'word' you can form? And here I thought I'd get some intelligent conversation tonight."

Lucius and Narcissa chuckled at the pair before moving to the top of the giant marble staircase that led into the already busy ballroom. That girl was a spitfire. No one was going to try it on with Hermione Granger and live to tell about it. It seemed the girl would be safe tonight after all; she was a weapon in her own right.

"Nervous, Hermione?" Draco asked, mimicking his father's words as he took the nymph's arm in his own. Words had returned to him. Thank Merlin.

"You have no idea" she whispered back as the '_Lord and Lady Malfoy_' were announced and descended the stairs to polite applause. "Great, now it's the moment the Wizarding world has been waiting for" she muttered bitterly. "Please welcome to the stage Miss Nymph I-supposedly-need-a-husband Granger."

"Ouch. Your razor sharp sarcasm cuts me deep" Draco chuckled as he manoeuvred them to the top of the marble staircase. Looking down he saw his mother and father looking expectantly up at them, or where they thought they'd be at least since shadows covered them. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same. No doubt looking for Miss Inheritance and not him. "I doubt you'll be announced as that anyway. We're paying him to call names, not give descriptions."

"_Master Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger – nymph_" the voice of the announcer rang out into the silent crowd.

"That bastard!"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The applause as Draco and herself descended the stairs seemed almost rambunctious compared to that for Narcissa and Mr Malfoy, Hermione noticed. No doubt the noise was coming from the hands of the male occupants in the room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs she witnessed Draco hitting the announcer over the head out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. He deserved it. _Wait, did I just smirk? Oh_, _Merlin. Draco is rubbing off on me. What next, Professor Snape being nice to me? Not blooming likely after 'the rose incident'…_

The pair reached the bottom step – Hermione succeeding in not tripping over her dress or feet – and the music started almost instantly. But nobody moved.

"This is so uncomfortable" she whispered to Draco. "Can we dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he replied with a small smile, escorting her out into the middle of the empty dance floor and leading her into a graceful waltz.

Hermione could still feel the eyes on her. It was as if everyone wanted to watch in case she did some mystic nymph tricks or other such rubbish. There seemed to be a hustle as Draco span her; the entirety of the occupants of the ballroom – apart from Mr and Mrs Malfoy who were also dancing – were craning their necks to catch a glimpse of her eyes.

She had half a mind to keep them shut.

The consequences of that didn't seem appealing though.

"Can I cut in?" a gruff voice came out of the blue. Looking up Hermione saw an old podgy man with a sweaty face standing behind Draco, obviously thinking that the young blond would move for him. She didn't want that. The man – _if_ you could call him that – looked horrid. She would die before he put his hands on her body.

Draco must have noticed the stricken look on her face as he replied curtly "no, I don't believe you can. Can't you see the lady and I are dancing?"

"How dare you?" the man spluttered, drawing the attention of those around them whom at a point unknown to her had started dancing instead of staring. "If I want to dance with the nymph then who are you to stop me?"

"_He_" Hermione cut in sharply; thoroughly annoyed by the fat fellow's all-important attitude "is my date. I'm dancing with _him_ at the moment, thank you very much, and would appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Why you little-" he said bad-temperedly, advancing forward towards her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her" Draco hissed, stepping in front of Hermione in a defensive and confident stance, gaining the attention of the rest of the ballroom. "Now I must ask you to leave before I do something I'm not likely to regret…"

"You can't ask me to leave, you little brat."

"Mr Blishwick!" the appalled voice of Narcissa Malfoy carried over the heads of the stunned crowd. Looking up, Hermione saw the woman marching confidently across the dance floor, Lucius being dragged along behind her. "How dare you? Don't you _ever_ insult my son like that again you pathetic excuse for a human being" she hissed, pointing her finger into the offenders face. "And if you _dare_ threaten Hermione again you won't know what hit you. She knows what she wants, and if that's to not dance with you then you better listen. But not only that, you've caused a scene at my ball" the woman continued in a deadly whisper, one worthy of Severus Snape himself. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Home."

"And don't make us have to escort you" Lucius cut in after his wife resorted to glaring at the man that dared be rude to her child.

"Very well" Mr Blishwick replied haughtily, turning towards to the door. "I didn't want to dance with a mudblood anyway. I would have to burn my robes."

Hermione thanked Merlin that there were no press present as Draco stepped forward and punched the elder pureblood in the nose. Gasps sounded all around them as she looked on in a slight daze. The man stumbled momentarily before Lucius took him by the arm and frogmarched him from the building. As he returned she half expected him to shout at Draco for attacking a guest. How wrong she was.

"Good swing, son" the blond man smirked, giving Draco a pat on the back as many open mouthed bystanders started catching flies.

She tried to stop the laugh that threatened to escape her at the absurdity of the situation. She really tried. Truly, she did. But she was unsuccessful. A loud, but otherwise delicate, laugh escaped her as her gaze alternated between the frozen guests and Draco who was rubbing his knuckles.

Lucius joined in with a hearty chuckle of his own and another slap to his son's back. Narcissa on the other hand span in a circle, glaring at the surrounding crowd as though warning them to be quiet and carry on as though nothing happened. With that task done, she clapped her hands twice and the music started up again. Lucius was dragged back to the dance floor mere moments later.

"Are your knuckles okay?" Hermione questioned, taking Draco's slightly grazed hand in her own.

"If they weren't, would you kiss them better?"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione sighed, she should have expected some sort of sly, flirting remark from the boy – no, man – before her. She really should have known he would say such a thing. But it was _his_ idea to punch the fat, sweaty and interfering man in the face to start with, hurting his own hand in the process. Why should she help him after the idiotic but brilliant thing he just did? Maybe she should just humour him?

"Oh you poor thing" she whispered, bringing Draco's battered and bruised hand up to her mouth "it must really hurt" and with that Hermione started kissing each knuckle in turn as a mother would if their child had grazed a knee. '_Or how a lover would show affection to their partner.._' the thought entered her mind before she could repress it. She looked up into the blond boy's smug face that seemingly had heavy-lidded eyes. That was enough stringing along with his 'love me' charade. She bit his hand.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch" Draco called, looking at her in shock and pouting ever so slightly "what the devil was that for?"

"_That_" Hermione replied with a grin firmly planted upon her face "was for standing up for me as though I was some sort of wimpy damsel in distress, I can take care of myself you know?"

Draco winced as if recalling a painful memory, which, according to his next sentence, he was. "Yeah, I know. I more than know. I _remember_. I still can't believe you punched me, and that was in third year! Imagine what your swing would be like now?"

"Well if you continue to fight my battles for me you'll be the one finding out."

"I always knew I found you scary for a reason" he muttered before assuming their dancing positions like the rest of the crowd had after it became apparent that no more was going to be said about Mr Blishwick. Draco placed his hands on Hermione's hips before gliding them round to her back, resting just above her bum. Hermione then put her hands on Draco's shoulders and slid them to interlock behind his neck. They started swaying – instead of waltzing this time – in sync with the gentle music. "I still can't believe you bit me."

"I can do _a lot_ more than bite your hand" Hermione muttered with the intention of no one knowing the words had passed her lips but herself. Oh she would have been lucky to achieve such a thing; especially when she was stood _so_ close to the man that had started to turn her brain to mush whilst simultaneously converting her into a Slytherin; what with her new found ability to smirk. Maybe that's how he was doing it? Remove the old knowledge and instil new data.

But what was the protocol for when faced with butterflies in your stomach?

Digest them, of course.

She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud! She should digest the stupid butterflies! Animals should not be affecting her life so much; with their dusty wings beating again her stomach lining, turning her into a big pile of butterfly induced jelly every time she so much as caught a glimpse of golden blond hair.

"Oh can you?" Draco's husky voice punctured her inner turmoil, sending the butterflies into overdrive. "What else can you do then?" he asked, obviously catching the sexual connotations her befuddled brain placed on the words that were meant to be for her ears only.

Well now seemed to be the time to practice another Slytherin skill she seemed to be fast picking up from the snake before her. Lying. She took a deep breath, killed the butterflies, and spoke with confidence and an all-important not-so-newly-found smirk upon her face. "I" she breathed, leaning in so they were almost nose to nose "can kick your arse."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Black eyes watched boy and nymph swaying pretty much nose to nose in the middle of the dance floor on Christmas Eve, as the body connected to the eyes moved from the drinks table back around the edge of the room. Trust the Malfoy's to say they're holding a _Christmas_ ball, but actually have it on the Eve so as to _end_ at Christmas. Idiocy, that's what it was. Why had he even agreed to come here? He hated dances. But then Lucius was his friend and therefore _this_ was his obligation. Severus sighed as he shuffled back into the shadows around the Malfoy ballroom. Not that he 'shuffled' anywhere.

Casting his eyes back to his most promising students – not that he would _ever_ admit that to Granger – he couldn't help the hate and despair that arose when he look at them, even Draco. He never should have picked up that bloody rose in the middle of class. How the hell did the owl even get into the dungeons? What an arse he had made of himself, in front of his entire class to boot! But thankfully – or not so much – only Granger, Draco and Potter heard the utter drivel that spilled forth from his lips, influence of that damnable love potion. If he could trace the sender, then by golly he would kill the fool. The humiliation of it was almost unbearable! And now he couldn't help but feel angry when he saw _that_ particular trio. Not that it was particularly arduous to be angry at Granger and Potter.

Although looking at her now, he found it mandatory to do a double take. Was she, smirking? She couldn't be. Minerva's little princess did _not_ smirk. That was something his pride Slytherin did; but Draco just looked mildly fearful. That was a change from mere moments ago when he took fist to Mr Blishwick's cheek. He growled. The man was even more insufferable than some of his students! He deserved what Draco gave him _and_ more. It was a good thing he had been removed from premises as he was positive Blishwick would have no qualms with drugging the young Miss Granger so as to meet his own ends. Not that he liked the nymph, but why should she suffer just so that horrid – and rather pungent – man could attempt to raise his pathetic status in society. Hell, _he_ had a higher status than Blishwick, and he used to be Voldemort's right hand man! Although it could also have to do with his occupation as spy, _and _that small factor of being a war hero…

Oh how he wished Lucius and Narcissa would cease dancing and occupy his attention for a short while. That way he would stop scanning the dance floor. It was so mundane. No one else seemed to dare interrupt Draco. Hell, they didn't even seem to care about Granger; most of the gentlemen in the room being irreversibly married. Who the hell would the nymph marry anyway? Certainly not Weasley, that imbecile; he seemed all over Miss Brown anyway. Merlin forbid _they _ever procreate. The thought of teaching _that_ child in future was most unpleasant. It would undoubtedly be worse than Longbottom.

But in all seriousness, who the hell would snag such a magical creature? Or would Granger never marry? She _did_ seem like the type of woman who would pursue a career and not a life. Nonetheless she would have to settle down eventually, wouldn't she? Have kids? Bring more little know-it-all's into existence? And most of all have herself securely tied down and as such not sort after by most of the male population; the ones with enough brains to understand that she had a husband, that is.

Snape cast his eyes back to the girl who was unfathomably the centre of his attention. _Sweet mother of Merlin!_ He had to rub his eyes. Once. Twice. And a final time. How _low_ could Draco's hand possibly get on that girls body? This was _Granger_ for crying out loud. _Prude_ Granger. Well, maybe that solved the 'who would her other half be' mystery. Lucius would be delighted he was sure. A muggle-born in the family would put to bed all past prejudice surrounding the Malfoy name, but she was also a nymph, which was acceptable in any form of blood purity into a pureblood line. It was like fate was shining down on one Draco Malfoy and his family. If only they could see what was right under their noses. Maybe she would become _his_ goddaughter-in-law, if that was even a word?

He was getting too far ahead of himself.

Or maybe he wasn't.

He stepped out of his shadow sanctuary so as to see Draco dragging the girl in question out of the hall by the hand. He'd bet Albus's magnitude of callous hats that they were going to do a gift swap in the privacy of one of their rooms. That's was teenagers did at Christmas, right? Have a 'romantic' gift swap before making out to show that they liked each other? Yeah, he was going to go with that, and block all images his mind conjured up.

He needed more firewhisky.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: More inheritances will be happening eventually, I promise! But it's only just Christmas now and in this story Hermione _is_ oldest in the year, let alone Gryffindor house. Earlier on in the story I mentioned that Draco's birthday is January and some of the lions in February. I may even add in some Hufflepuff's…

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Draco" Hermione hissed as she was dragged up yet another staircase in the cavernous Manor, trying as she might to not trip over her ball gown "where are we going? You know, saying 'I have something to show you' and then dragging me away from a dance may work on some girls, but I demand an explanation mister."

"Yes boss" the blond boy saluted with his spare hand, the other still being occupied with pulling her through the many corridors of Malfoy Manor to Merlin only knew where. "I'm going to give you your Christmas present of course."

"Well let me get your one from my room first."

After retrieving the required gift, she followed Draco into his bedroom to perch on the deep ruby duvet upon his bed, careful to not damage her dress in any way. "Any reason for the Gryffindor colour scheme, Draco?" she asked with a smirk as the boy placed himself in front of her on the bed, box in hand.

"Hey" he huffed whilst loosening his golden tie "being red does not automatically make something Gryffindor."

"Eh, debateable" she grinned, although she knew he was right. House colours were just that, house colours. They didn't dictate what colour your room should be. What colour clothes you should wear. What your favourite colour was. They were just an easy way to divide up the magnitude of students at Hogwarts.

Instead of commencing in a battle of colour-orientated wits, Draco pushed the box he held gently into the nymph's hands, a faint 'Merry Christmas' and slight reddening of the cheeks going along with it.

Hermione removed the silver bow and blue wrapping paper, only to gape at the present she currently held. It wasn't a book; although he'd do well to get a book in a box that small. Still, there was no book in site. Draco must have been the first person in her entire life to not get her a book as a present. Yeah, she liked them. But it would be nice to get something different from time to time. And this was different. In the box was a necklace, whose pendant was two wings, a purple gem stone between them. It was beautiful, and if it wasn't custom made then she wasn't a know-it-all.

"I see what you did there" Hermione said, tears glistening in her violet eyes as she lifted the necklace – that related to her so thoroughly – from its box and put it on, despite the fact that she would most likely be asleep within the hour. "Draco, it's beautiful."

"What can I say?" the boy smirked "I have impeccable taste."

"Either you or your ego need to leave the room, Draco. There's not enough space for both of you and I can't decide which one I hate the least…"

"You don't hate anything about me" he winked.

"Shut up, smug" she threw a pillow at him, followed quickly by a neatly wrapped box "and open your present."

Hermione held her breath as the blond boy slowly unwrapped the silver paper that surrounded the gift she had given him. Never before had she been nervous that someone wouldn't like the present she bought them. Harry and Ron were easy to shop for, and loved whatever she got them. Ginny, too, was fairly easy to shop for. But Draco? She had never shopped for him before. What would be like? The boy was rich after all; he could have anything he wanted! Thus, she made it personal. You couldn't _buy_ personal. You _made_ personal.

"I didn't know what to buy you, since you could buy whatever the hell you want as you want, and since it's winter and everything and I learnt how to knit during S.P.E.W I thought it would be a good present" Hermione spat out in a rush of jumbled words as Draco placed the midnight blue woolly hat upon his person, followed quickly by the matching scarf. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Draco grinned, bringing the ends of the scarf up to half cover his face like a giddy child, before waving them around. "No one" he breathed, suddenly becoming serious and a hell of a lot closer than he was before "has ever been so thoughtful as to _make_ me a present. Usually it's all books or Quidditch supplies. If I wanted _them_ I would _buy_ them. Besides, blue is so my colour" he winked.

"Did you look in the bottom of the package before you praised my present making abilities?"

Draco hadn't, apparently, as he dived right back into the still half wrapped box that he had previously placed to the left of him on the bed. If he were anything like the Weasley boys, he'd soon be thinking this was the best Christmas ever.

Hermione counted down in her head.

_Three. Two. One._

"Cookies? I'm going to marry you!"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks once again to **Hecate goddess of Darkness **for pointing out the story 'Starting New' which has an almost perfect replica of my idea of a nymph. So just to get it out there, this story line is my own, if someone else has the same idea then that's fine by me; my story was posted first.

A/N again: On a different note, I've got my muse back after a lonely time without it. Sorry for the wait folks and I hope you're not too angry with me! :)

Disclaimer – JK owns all.

Christmas morning dawned dull, grey and wet. Not the customary white that even the pessimists expected for such a day. Amidst the tasteful decorations adorning the Malfoy family dining room, Hermione found herself sitting stiffly next to Draco, attempting to enjoy Christmas dinner with him, his parents and Professor Snape – who had undoubtedly been bullied into staying overnight, judging by the look on his face – wondering all the time how she herself had been so easily coerced into staying at the Manor for so long.

_"Cookies? I'm going to marry you!"_

_Hermione chuckled at the look of glee upon Draco's face. Yes, he was indeed like the Weasley boys. Especially Ron. Oh Ron. They still hadn't spoken since their worse-than-terrible break up. Well, unless you counted their shouting match in the Great Hall during the Welcome Ball. What was worse, she didn't miss him. She had Harry, Ginny and Draco. Especially Draco._

"_Sorry to disappoint, but I'm too young to be wed. Besides, they're just cookies."_

"_Just cookies?" the blond boy chocked around a mouthful of crumbs. "These are fantastic!"_

"_Draco Malfoy!" she yelled, catching the happily masticating boy by surprise. "Did you learn nothing from your childhood? Eating sweet things before bed is not healthy! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep, for I, unlike you, will not have a sugar rush in the next twenty minutes."_

"_But I've hardly seen you" Draco whined as he placed his box of treats down and attempted to keep her upon his bed by holding her legs in place. Due to his size and strength, it worked. "Keep me company for a little bit."_

"_Hardly seen me?" she spluttered indignantly whilst trying in vain to wiggle from the blond boys grasp, but only succeeding in dislodging the blue woollen hat from his head. "You've been practically attached to my hip all evening!"_

"_Well I was too busy looking out for more creepy old men like Blishwick to keep my eyes on you. Your parents don't get back for another few days so why don't you stay for dinner tomorrow? Mother asked me to ask you to stay."_

"_Well, if she's sure" Hermione sighed. Getting ever more tired by the second and eager to return to her own room, she just agreed so that she could keep that important date with her pillow. Plus, she couldn't deny Narcissa, the woman was lovely. "Good night Draco, I'll see you in the morning."_

After a light and late breakfast in their rooms, the family of three and their two guests gathered in the dining room for dinner, in what Hermione was sure was the most awkward event of her life. Why did Professor Snape have to be there? It just wasn't normal to see him out of his teaching robes. And since when had the man ever worn anything of a navy blue colour? His presence just made her nervous and she was worried he would spring a pop quiz upon them at any given moment.

"Miss Granger, if you could stop quivering in fear and pass the potatoes it would be most appreciated" the man in questioned sneered at her as though he had just read her mind, although, she considered, he probably had.

"S-sorry sir" she stuttered as she handed over the requested item as if it were a drug deal.

"Lighten up Severus" Draco smiled at his Godfather. "Hermione's anxious that you'll throw a poisoned rose at her as some form of twisted payback. Hell, even I'm mildly worried of that scenario."

"Payback?" Lucius chuckled. "Why Severus, whatever did they do?"

Hermione, who half expected the dark man to bite Lucius's head off for prying, was more than mildly surprised when Snape sighed before turning to Mr and Mrs Malfoy to explain _the rose incident_. The resulting laughter – from Draco and Hermione, who relived the incident in their minds, and Lucius and Narcissa, who could only imagine the drivel that spewed from their friend's mouth – lasted until the turkey went cold, if warming charms weren't on it that is. Even the Potions Master had a small smile tugging at his lips; Christmas spirit obviously allowing him to see the funny side of things.

"So does this sort of thing happen often, Hermione?" Lucius asked her after things had calmed down to a respectable level of delicate mirth. "These letters and items that is, not Severus's undying love for strangers."

"Oh" she blushed "well, the letters have been a regular occurrence since that article came out in The Prophet. Draco, Harry and Ginny have been helping me check my mail for anything harmful. And the wards here haven't let any mail from unknown senders reach me, so it's been a nice break from the reality of my life."

"And Dumbledore's done nothing to prevent this influx of what I can only presume are proposals?" Narcissa asked the nymph, concern and shock etched all over her features.

"No, he hasn't done anything" Draco replied, rage underlying in his words.

"That, Draco" Severus cut in before his Godson could blow up "would be because there is nothing the Headmaster _can_ do to stop Miss Granger's influx of mail without refiguring the entirety of the wards at Hogwarts."

"There may be something that _I _could do though" Lucius stated after a brief pause, a satisfied smirk appearing upon his face. "If you are amendable, Hermione, it would be positively easy to have all of your mail magically directed to the Manor, from which we can then send the letters that make it through _our_ wards onto you."

The man was a genius, she thought. No, she knew. As were his wards; they not only stopped all cursed items from coming through, but only allowed letters of known senders make it the Manor itself, that way no un-cursed proposals could reach her either. And to direct all her mail here? One simple spell could divert the owls to their new destination. Why hadn't they thought of this before? She wouldn't admit it, but she felt more safe at Malfoy Manor than she did at Hogwarts. What if one of the letters was a portkey? What if someone tried to poison her? What if someone slipped up when helping her check her mail?

"That, Lucius" the nymph smiled broadly "would be fantastic."

And one less thing to worry about.


End file.
